Beatrice Eaton
by dauntlessquiddich
Summary: Beatrice Eaton, daughter of Marcus Eaton, transfers to Dauntless to escape the abuse of her father. She has only four fears, all in which come from Marcus. Tobias Prior, the legendary Dauntless prodigy with only six fears and an aptitude for 3 factions meets Beatrice when she starts her initiation. This is the story if Tris was in Tobias' shoes. Fourtris
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I'm bored so I decided to start posting my new story tonight. After I finish this, I will post my Divergent Hunger Games fanfic. **

**I already have like 12 chapters of this written, so I will be able to post every day, even with camp (read Afire Love if you haven't to know what I'm talking about). It will end next Saturday, after the show and I'll be able to update even more. **

**Also, I need a good, creative, title for this fanfiction. Beatrice Eaton isn't very original and it's boring. I would love if any of you had a good title, to please tell me in the reviews. Please also let me know what you think. Thank you. **

**There was one more thing I wanted to mention, only I forgot it. **

**Oh well. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**Happy reading :)**

**6 Year Old Beatrice's POV:**

The belt cracks down on my bare back.

"YOU ARE A WORTHLESS PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN!" My father- no. Marcus, yells at me. He will never and has never been a father. "YOU ARE THE REASON YOUR MOTHER DIED! ALL OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

The back cracks on my back again. I try and fail to hold back my tears. Marcus yells more hateful things at me until I go unconscious.

When I wake up, I am in a pool of blood, without my shirt on, on the floor of the hallway outside my room. I recall the events from last night. My mother died 4 days ago. I've been left with Marcus alone. I know he used to abuse my mother. He never did to me though. Until now. I struggle to pick myself up and drag myself to my room. I take a towel and wet it to clean off my back. I also have some cuts on my arms that I didn't realize we're there a minute ago. He must've cut me when I went unconscious. I wince in pain every time I try to fix my back. Marcus comes into my room. He slams the door open.

"You're not going to school. I have to go to work. I'll be home later." He slams the door closed.

After Marcus is gone, I limp my way over to where the mirror is hidden in Marcus' room. Every time I move, it hurts my back. I unlock the mirror and turn around, pulling my shirt up a little. What I see reflecting me is terrifying. Many gashes are covering my back and it is very swollen and bloody. I sigh and close the mirror and go back to my room, dreading when Marcus will get home.

I was right to dread his homecoming. I was beaten, hung out the window, then trapped in the small closet upstairs for a week.

***10 Years Later***

I get home from my Aptitude Test. How is this possible. Abnegation and Dauntless results. I though it was impossible to get two. I know I can't stay in Abnegation with Marcus. I'm going to Dauntless. An Abnegation has only transferred to Dauntless once. That was when Tobias Prior left two years ago. Tobias' brother, Caleb, went to Erudite. Most of the time, Abnegations stay in Abnegation though. I close the front door, hoping Marcus was still at work. My life is just so lucky, he was home early.

"GIRL!" Marcus roars from the kitchen. He never calls me by my name anymore. He hasn't in 10 years. He is making another dinner for himself. I rarely get to eat. Twice a week at the most. I walk into the kitchen.

"Yes, sir?" I ask, timidly.

"What were your test results?"

"Abnegation, sir." I lie.

"What faction will you choose tomorrow?"

"Abnegation, sir."

"You got that right." Marcus puts down the bowl with the peas in it and reaches to undo his belt. "This is for your own good." His voice seems to echo as he bring the belt down on my back. Of the many times he's beaten me so hard I've went unconscious, this was defiantly the worst.

I wake up the next morning laying on the floor of my room with Marcus banging on the door and yelling at me to get up. I struggle to get dressed. Under my baggy Abnegation clothes, I wear some clothes that I found in an old trunk, one of the few times I was allowed out of the house in the last 10 years. Marcus didn't want anyone to see my scars. I put on blue jeans and a long sleeved green shirt. Green is not a faction color, so no one will have an idea of where I come from. Once I am changed, I go to the choosing ceremony. Marcus gives a speech and stars calling 16 year olds to choose. I zone out until he gets to "Eaton, Beatrice."

I take the knife from Marcus' hand carefully, worried he might try to cut me, even though we are in front of many people. I cut my hand. I barley feel the pain. I've had so much worse than this. I stick my hand out over the Abnegation stones. I know Marcus would try to move my hand if I immediately put my hand over the Dauntless coals. Right before my blood drips, I shift my hand over to the Dauntless bowl.

My blood sizzles on the coals.

I am free. I hand the knife back to Marcus. He looks furious. Everyone is completely shocked. I go into the back and take off my Abnegation clothes so I just have the old clothes I found on. I take my hair out of its Abnegation bun and look at my reflection in the mirror. It's the first time I've seen myself since yesterday in the test, but before that, ever. I might've seen myself when I was too you g to remember. When my mother died when I was 6, I never saw myself again. I smile slightly. I'm free from that monster. I don't have to see him again.

Soon enough, the choosing ceremony is over and the Dauntless are running to the trains. Somehow, I manage to get on the train. I wince in pain as my back makes an impact to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Someone asks. I look up to see a very pretty Candor girl looking at me.

"I'm fine, thank you." I reply.

"I'm Christina."

"I'm-" I cut myself off. I don't want anyone to know who I am. This is a new life. I'm leaving my old one behind.

"I get it. It's okay. You don't want to share it."

"Thank you for understanding."

"Of course. What are friends for?" I've never had a friend. I've never spoken to anyone but my father. "What faction are you from?" Christina asks. I shake my head. She gets it.

"I might tell you eventually. Not now though. I'm not ready."

"Sure." Christina can't seem to take the smile off of her face. I don't know how she can be so happy. The only time I've smiled is when I finally left him.

After a while, we are at Dauntless Headquarters.

"They're jumping off!" Christina yells. I spring to my feet. The Dauntless are jumping off the train onto a 7 story high roof.

"I can't. I can't do it." I say shaking. My fear of heights is like an alarm ringing in my brain.

"Together." Christina grabs my arm and before I can say anything, she pulls me out of the train onto the roof. I land and wince in pain as the rocks make impact on all of my scars.

"You okay?" Christina asks.

I nod. "You?"

She nods. We get up and go to where one of the faction leaders is standing. He makes an announcement and tells us we have to jump to begin initiation.

"I can't do this." I tell Christina.

"Why not? I'll go first!" She announces. "Seems fun." She shrugs and launches herself off the roof. Soon enough, it is only me left.

"Are you going to jump or be factionless initiate?" Max, the leader asks. I look down. A black hole is a few stories down. Shaking, I stand up and jump. My back hits something hard. I'm almost positive that the impact opened some of my more recent scars. The pain distracts me from how bad the height was. I start to climb off the net that caught me when a hand reaches out. I flinch away. It's a reflex to prepare for the belt.

"It's okay." A voice says. "Just trying to help." I accept his help after a second and he helps me off the net. "What's your name?" The same voice asks.

"Umm.." I try to think of a name I would like to go by, but I can't.

"Can't stay here all day." The boy who helped me mutters. He has bright blue eyes, is very tall and muscular, and looks a few years older than me. His hair is so dark down it is almost black.

I stay silent, so the boy announces to the crowd. "Unnamed! Last jumper!" The boy places his hand on my back making me flinch. "Welcome to Dauntless." He says.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- To reply to some reviews, this will be a no war story. Also, I am not copying Switched. I started writing most of what I have written so far forever ago, before I even read (and loved) Switched. **

**Now that that's over, guess what?!**

**i get to see One Direction in concert in 19 days!**

**and Mockingjay part 1 is in only 126!**

**I'm also currently listening to X for the 76th time. **

**Still not obsessed. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**Beatrice's POV:**

I join the rest of the initiates where the boy and another Dauntless stand. The girl addresses the crowd first.

"My name is Lauren. I will be the Dauntless-born trainer for the next few weeks. Normally I work as a faction ambassador. Dauntless-borns, follow me. I assume you don't need a tour of the place." The Dauntless-borns leave and the boy turns to us.

"My name is Tobias." He announces. "I work in the tattoo parlor, but for the next few weeks I will also be your instructor. Come with me and I will give you a tour." We all follow Tobias through the Pit and to the chasm. Finally we go to the dining hall for dinner. I'm starving. I haven't eaten in a week. Christina and I immediately sit down at a table and get our food. I look at a piece of meat wedged between two circular pieces of bread. I am unsure of what to make of it.

"It's beef. Put this on it." I jump, not noticing that Tobias sat down next to me. He pushes a bowl of red sauce over to me.

"You've never had a hamburger before?" Christina asks in shock.

"No, is that what it's called?" I ask.

"Where are you from, Unnamed?" Tobias asks.

"I don't really want to talk about it." I say quietly. I take a bite of my hamburger and it is amazing. I eat it quickly. Christina is staring at me the whole time.

"What?" I finally ask, starting to get worried that the back of my shirt came down a little and you could see some of my scars.

"You eat like you haven't eaten in a month!" I sigh a sigh of relief that she didn't see the scars.

"It was a week." I mumble.

"A week!" Christina exclaims. "What were you doing? Starving yourself? You're so skinny!"

"I wasn't starving myself. Look Christina, I'm sorry but I don't want to talk about my past. Don't take it offensive. I'm just not very open."

"Okay." Christina doesn't seem to mind. I like that about her. I notice Tobias watching us and listening to our conversation.

"If you haven't eaten in a week," he begins. "You might want to have more. Dauntless initiation is very brutal and you will need as much energy as you can get for training."

I take another hamburger and eat it just as quickly. Tobias checks his watch.

"Time to go to the dormitories." He announces. All of the initiates get up and follow Tobias to the dormitories. We all claim a bed. It isn't very late, I decide to go explore the Pit. I say goodbye to Christina and wander the Pit for a few minutes before coming across the tattoo parlor. Tori told me that she worked there, in case I needed anything. I walk in. The guy at the desk looks up.

"Hello Unnamed." It's Tobias. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to get a tattoo."

Tobias gets up. "What do you want and where?" He asks.

"Can you get Tori?" I ask.

"Why? You don't trust me or something?"

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just-" I don't know how to finish that sentence.

"I get it. You're a very concealed person, aren't you?" I nod. "I'll go get her." Tobias leaves into the back of the shop and I hear him talking.

"An initiate, Unnamed, wants you."

"Send her over." The voice belongs to Tori.

Tobias walks back over to me. "Follow me." I follow Tobias into one of the rooms in the back. I walk in and he leaves. Tori turns around.

"Hello." She smiles. "Beatrice, is it?" Tori recognizes me.

"Not anymore. I don't really have a name here."

She nods in understanding. "Why do you need me?"

"I want to get a tattoo."

"Why couldn't Tobias do it?"

"Because I feel like I can trust you. I wanted to get the tattoo on my back and I don't want anyone to see it."

"What tattoo would you like and why don't you want anyone to see it?"

"Dauntless flames on my right side and the factions along my spine. Dauntless at the top, then Abnegation, then a little smaller, Candor, Erudite, and Amity. I don't want anyone to see because, well," I grip the hem of my shirt and slowly pull it over my head. "I want to get these covered up." I turn my back to Tori and she gasps at the scars.

"Who did this to you?"

"My father. Tori, please don't tell anyone about this."

"Of course. Your secrets are safe with me." I know the other secret she is talking about is my Divergence.

Tori gets the tattoo needle and prepares to tattoo me. I lay down on the chair and Tori begins the tattoo. The needle stings the old scars, but I've felt worse. After a while, the tattoo is finished. Tori takes me to a mirror where I can see the factions on my back.

"Thank you, Tori. It beautiful." I say in wonder.

"You're welcome. You should get going now. Training will be hard tomorrow." Tori finishes bandaging the tattoo and sends me on my way.

I leave and go back to the dormitory. I change and lay down in bed. This is the first time in forever that I went a day without being beaten. It's a very strange feeling. I lay in bed staring at the bed above me feeling safe for the first time in forever. The dormitory is silent, except for the quiet sobs of an ex Candor boy who is quietly crying in the bed above mine. Around his bed, is the scent of lemongrass and sage. It's strange. I fall asleep thinking about how I left him and he can never hurt me again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- **

**Friday nights- stuffing my face with food and watching Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1 for the billionth time. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**Tobias' POV:**

After I sent Unnamed in with Tori, I can't help wonder about her. She wouldn't tell anyone her name or the faction she came from. She rarely got to eat. For some reason, she flinched every time someone touched her. She's making me very suspicious of her. Something is wrong and she just doesn't want to say. After a while, Unnamed comes out of the room in the back and leaves. Tori comes out a minute later putting some tattoo needles away.

"What was up with her?" I ask Tori, hoping she could give me some explanations.

"She wanted to get a tattoo." Tori replies simply.

I sigh. "Why'd she need you?"

"For a reason I promised her I would never tell."

I groan. "Why not?"

"Listen, Tobias. I know you want to get to know the girl and everything, but don't keep mentioning things like her past to her. I can't tell you anything but leave the girl be. She is strong and can be independent. You don't need to protect her." With that, Tori leaves, also leaving me speechless. I finish closing the shop and go to my apartment.

The next morning, I am up early. Gun training today. This will be fun. I take a shower and get changed into training clothes and run down to the initiates' dormitories. All bunks are full of sleeping initiates but one.

"Everyone up! Be at the training room in fifteen minutes or be factionless!" I yell. Everyone spring out of her. I notice everyone is there but Unnamed. I keep growing more suspicious of her. Wanting to know her better. Help her through whatever she was going through. I can though. I thought about what Tori said. If I had something I didn't want to talk about, I wouldn't want people to keep asking me about it. I decided to respect her and not ask. I go to the dining hall for breakfast and I see Unnamed sitting alone picking at a muffin. I go over and sit down next to her.

"Hey." I say. Unnamed looks up from her muffin.

"Hi." She replies.

"You should eat that." I motion to her muffin. "Like I said yesterday, initiation here is brutal. You need the energy."

Unnamed nods and starts to eat the muffin. After a few minutes of silence, I get up.

"I've got to go set up. Remember to be at the training room in five minutes." I remind her and leave. I set the guns up and wait for the initiates to arrive. Unnamed is here first. The rest follow shortly after. I see Unnamed talking to the ex Candor girl, Christina, that she seems to have befriended. I explain to everyone how to shoot and I watch them try. I see Unnamed concentrating hard on the target. She fires for her first time and the bullet hits a few I few away from the center. I'm shocked. No one does this well on their first shot. I didn't even hit the target until my fourth shot. How can she on her first? She screams, sounding angry. I run over to her to make he put the gun down before she accidentally shoots someone.

**Beatrice's POV:**

Tobias explains how to shoot the gun to us. When I finally turn to my target, I picture Marcus standing in front of it. The bulls eye is his heart. I aim there and it strays a few inches to the side. Where it hit would be a non fatal shot. I scream in frustration. When I scream, Tobias comes running over to me. He takes the gun from my hands.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"I'm a failure!" I yell. I doubt he cares though. I've never had anyone that does.

"You hit the target on your first shot. How is that a failure?"

"I should've killed him. I'm a coward. I don't belong in Dauntless." I run out of the training room and go to the tattoo parlor. Tori is sitting at the desk in the front of the room. She looks up when I come in.

"Let's go to the back." I follow her into the back of the room and allow myself to break down. "What happened?" Tori asks once we are in one of the back rooms.

"The target," I manage between sobs, "it was Marcus. I missed. I'm a failure."

"Honey, you're not a failure. You're the strongest initiate out there. He can't hurt you anymore. Once Dauntless is through with you, he'll be afraid to come near you."

"But I'm afraid to go near him. Tori, what do I do?"

"I don't know. I've never been in your situation before. How about this, you stay back here and calm down and I'll go to the training room and tell Tobias to excuse you for now?"

I nod my head, unable to form words.

"Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes." Tori leaves the room and I curl up in the corner and cry. I can't believe I'm letting myself do this. He has controlled my life for way too long. I need to manage to pull myself together.

**Tobias' POV:**

I get Zeke to watch the initiates while I go search for Unnamed. I'm running through the Pit when I run into Tori.

"Hey, Tori! You haven't happened to see Unnamed, have you?" I ask.

"I have. She's in the shop right now. I was coming to tell you to excuse her from training for now. I think she'll be okay later, after lunch, but if she's not, I will come let you know." Tori explains.

"Alright. I better go. I left Zeke in charge of the initiates. For all I know, when I get back they could be dead." Tori smiles at my joke, but on the inside, there is a part of me that actually is worried that all of the initiates will be dead with Zeke standing over their bodies. I run back to the training room, relieved to see all of the initiates alive.

"Thanks man." I say to Zeke as he's leaving.

"No prob. See you at lunch." Zeke walks out of the room and Christina stops shooting.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" She asks me.

"She's at the tattoo parlor with Tori. I ran into Tori in the Pit and she told me. I'm not sure how she is." I reply and sit back on the table. Christina sighs and goes back to shooting. Unnamed doesn't come back for the rest of shooting. She isn't at lunch either, so I'm surprised when Tori brings her to fighting. Unnamed looks mad and upset. I don't know what to do.

**A/N- tomorrow my mom is taking me an hour and fifteen minutes to go to a two story Barnes and Nobles. I can't wait. I'm broke and she agreed to buy me some books. Any recommendations? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- this is my 47th document on here. That just says I write too much. **

**Im going to a 2 story Barnes and Nobles today that's an hour and fifteen minutes away from where I live and I'm really excited. The last time I went to a bookstore I could only get two books because I'm broke but this morning I found a dime and I gave it to my mom because I owe her money but today she promised she would buy me a few books! I won't be able to spend $115 (I did that once in one day), but I'll be able to get a few!**

**I'm kind of freaking out about that. **

**Im done now. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**Beatrice's POV:**

Tori is making me go to the fight training. She thinks if I beat something up it will make me feel better. Surprisingly, she is right.

Tobias shows us some techniques and skills to help us fight.

"Everyone get a bag. You'll be fighting each other tomorrow." Tobias announces. I walk over to one in the corner, where the other initiates aren't. I try to use some of the techniques that Tobias showed us. Surprisingly, I'm good at this. I pretend the bag is Marcus. I pretend that if I do to the bag what he did to me, it'll make everything better. Mum would be alive. We wouldn't know the pain of Marcus' leather belt cracking against our bare skin. I wouldn't have had go starve almost every day. I would have a family. Not a dead person and someone who I'm deadly terrified of. I hit the bag harder with each memory. I don't even hear Tobias come up behind me.

"Not bad." He says to me. "You feeling any better?"

"No." I hit the bag so hard it falls off the hinges that hold it onto the ceiling. I look at the broken punching bag laying on the ground. Then I look up at the other initiates who are staring at me in shock. Then I look at Tobias.

"Why don't you go back to Tori's for a little while?" Tobias mumbles.

I turn and leave the room. I go to the tattoo parlor and Tori greets me.

"You okay?" She asks.

"I don't know. I broke a punching bag and Tobias sent me back here." I reply.

Tori sighs. "Pretending it was him again?" I nod.

"You'll be okay. Forget about him." Tori whispers.

"I can't. How can you forget when you have so many of these scars?" I hold out my arm where Tori could see the scars from his knife.

"He is a terrible man. Why haven't you reported him?"

"Like anyone would believe me. Leader of the selfless faction abused his only daughter. Every one would believe that." I say sarcastically.

Tori sighs. "You have to stop living in the past. The only way you can recover is if you live in the present. You've been through so much. I know that. You just have to leave if behind though. I'm not saying you could forget about him completely, but focus on other things. Act like he didn't even bother you."

"But he did." I say in a voice so quiet, I'm not sure if Tori heard me.

"New life now, right?" Tori smiles. "Are you hungry, you skipped lunch." Tori asks.

"No. I'm used to eating at most twice a week. I had breakfast this morning and dinner last night and I bet it was more then I've eaten in a year."

"Alright. Let me know if you need anything. I have to go work on some customers. You can do whatever you want. Just don't burn this place down." Tori leaves the back room to work I some customers. I think about what Tori said in silence for a few minutes. Leave Marcus behind. I am a new person now. I stand up, proud and walk out of the back room. Tori is working on tattooing someone's shoulder.

"I'm okay now." I tell her. "I'm going back to training."

"Okay. If you need me, you know where to come." I wave goodbye and I walk back to the training room. I walk in the door and Tobias immediately comes over to me.

"You okay now?" He asks, a slight bit if concern in his voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I start to turn away before I mumble, "better then I have been in 10 years." look at him quickly to make sure he didn't hear the last thing I said. He didn't. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"You okay to go back to training? Fights will be tomorrow." I nod and walk to a punching bag. I work on perfecting my attacks until training is over.

**Tobias' POV:**

I show everyone techniques for fighting before letting them go to the punching bags. I notice Unnamed goes to a bag in the corner, away from everyone else. She starts to work and is amazing. She is so strong and beautiful. Unnamed keeps hitting the bag and doesn't even realize when I go up behind her.

"Not bad. You feeling any better?" I ask in concern.

"No." Unnamed hits the bag one final time before it goes crashing to the ground. All of the other initiates stop what they're doing and stare at her. I find myself doing the same. She looks around, looking a little nervous.

I finally find my voice again. "Why don't you go back to Tori's for a little while?" Unnamed turns and leaves the room. All of the initiates watch her walk out and then turn their heads and stare at me.

"What?" I snap at them. One initiate speaks up.

"How come she gets to do whatever she wants? She's not in training half the time! If I did that, I'd be Factionless in a second!" I recognize the initiate as Peter, a Candor transfer.

"Get back to work." I snap again, not wanting to have to try to explain something I know nothing about.

When there is about a half hour left of training, Unnamed comes back. I immediately walk over to her.

"You okay now?" I ask.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She also mutters something else that I don't understand, but I decide not to ask her about it.

"You okay to go back to training? Fights will be tomorrow." She nods and goes over to a punching bag. I can't help but admire her form and the power behind each attack at the bag. She is perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I just got home a little while ago and my mom was wrong- the Barnes and Nobles wasn't two stories. It was still huge though. My dad gave me $100 and I spent only $91 of it *gasp***

**I'm really tired. **

**I almost fell asleep in the car. **

**I also finished listening to X for the 80th time. **

**I am still going with saying, 'I am not obsessed'. **

**I am bored. **

**I am bored, so I will let you have two chapters today. **

**I will let you read it now. **

**Goodbye. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**Beatrice's POV:**

I rise early again the next day, ready for the fights. I run down to the tattoo parlor to see Tori before we start.

"Hey Tori!" I call as I get there. Tori is the closest I've ever had to a mother. She will protect me through everything.

"Hey!" Tori looks up from the desk and she sees me. "How are you?" I hear a bit of concern in her voice.

"I'm fine. Fights are today." I reply.

"You ready for them?"

"Yeah. I jut have to pretend whoever I'm fighting is him and either I'll curl up in the corner and let them beat me or I'll kick the crap out of them."

"Let's hope you kick the crap out of them. You should probably go soon." Tori says, glancing at the time. "You don't want to be late."

"Okay. I'll come after. If I'm not unconscious." I add.

"Of course. If you need me, you know where to find me. Tobias will let you come to me if you need."

A question dawns on me that I never thought of before. "Why does Tobias alway let me leave training and none of the other initiates? Does he know?" My voice drops.

"He doesn't know. The first day, he came to me asking about you and I told him that I couldn't tell him what was going on, but I also said to not talk to you about the past and to let you be independent. He seemed to understand that you need the extra support sometimes." Tori explains.

"Oh, okay. Thank you Tori. I'll see you later." I run to the cafeteria and grab a muffin and eat it on the way to the training room.

Tobias is standing next to a chalk board. It is flipped over so no one can see who they're fighting yet. Once all of the initiates arrive, he speaks up.

"Today you will be fighting each other. On the other side of this board, your opponents are written. The fight will not end until one of you is unable to continue. Just don't kill each other." Tobias steps back and flips the board over. I read the list of names. Christina is fighting Molly. Al and Will have to fight each other. Next to Unnamed, is written Peter. After everyone sees their opponent, Tobias starts the fights.

"Let's have Unnamed and Peter in here first." He announces. I walk into the circle with Peter. He starts taunting me straight away.

"You coward. You look like you're about to cry." He wishes, I think. "Maybe I'll take it easy on you if you cry. The only thing you can do is fail at something and run off crying. It's a shame you aren't factionless yet."

I don't let Peter finish. I cut him off with a kick to his ribcage, knocking all the air from his lungs. I imagine he is Marcus as he gasps for air. I kick him again in the stomach. He hunches over giving me a good place to swing at his head. Peter falls to the ground and is still gasping for air. I want to torture him more, but I just want to get the fight over. I kick Peter in the head. Hard. I watch his eyes roll back in his head. I go to kick him again but I hand pulls me back. I immediately flinch away.

"Stop." Tobias' voice whispers in my ear. "You won. Just stop." I back away from both Peter and Tobias. "You okay?" He asks.

I nod.

"Why don't you go take a walk to calm down or something. Go see Tori." Tobias suggests.

I nod again and leave the training room. I go to the tattoo parlor. When I get there, Tori looks up and takes me into the back.

"Did you fight?" She asks. I nod.

"I beat the crap out of Peter. He didn't even get to try to hit me. He started insulting me before we started. That's what he used to do. I pictured him as Marcus again and I knocked him unconscious. Tobias had to pull me off him. He told me to come here again."

"Yes. We can't have any dead initiates." Tori says.

"Yep. That would be bad." I reply with a nod.

"It would be, wouldn't it?"

I laugh. "I feel so much better now. I know Peter isn't him, but it still felt good."

"I can imagine. If you want, you can keep talking to me while I do some tattoos."

"Okay sure." Tori and I leave the room and she goes to work on the next costumer.

**Tobias' POV:**

After Unnamed's fight, Al, Molly, and Edward were the winners of the fights. Myra didn't fight. I'm worried about Unnamed, so I decide to stop by the tattoo parlor after training. When training is ending, I turn to the initiates.

"Tomorrow morning, we will be throwing knives. In the afternoon, we will do the final fights. You are dismissed." All of the initiates quickly leave. Once they are all gone, I run to the tattoo parlor. I'm surprised with what I see.

Unnamed is talking and laughing with Tori, who is currently tattooing someone's arm.

"Hey." I walk over to them. Unnamed and Tori turn around.

"Hey, Tobias! What's up?" Tori asks.

"Not much. Just watched the initiates beat each other unconscious." I turn to Unnamed. "Nice fight, by the way."

"Thanks."

"Tori, you need any help around here? One of the initiates, Uriah, Zeke's brother, said that Zeke was having another party and I need an excuse so I don't have to go." I ask.

"Yeah, sure. Some pansycakes out there want tattoos but I'm busy here." Tori motions to the dude she is tattooing a flame onto.

I nod and walk to the waiting room to get someone. It's one of the initiates, Al. I motion for him to follow me. He does and sits in the tattoo chair.

"Hey, Al. What are you doing here?" Unnamed walks over to Al.

"Hi! I wanted to get a tattoo. I feel like were half in Dauntless, half out right now. I want to forget about my old life, ya know? Stop crying about it." Al replies. I feel jealousy fill me. I don't know why. I can't like her, can I? I know nothing about her. She knows nothing about me. I don't even know her name.

Unnamed looks down at her feet and mumbles, "A tattoo won't make you forget. It won't make you stop crying about it." She says it so quietly, it's barley audible.

"I'll try." Al shrugs. "Wait, you have a tattoo?"

Unnamed nods.

"Where? What is it?"

"That's none of your business." She snaps at him suddenly.

"Am I going to have to listen to you bicker all night or can I just get this tattoo done?" I ask.

"Go ahead." Unnamed walks away, back to Tori. "I'll see you later." She walks out the door of the parlor and leaves. After about five minutes, I'm working on Al's tattoo when I hear a scream coming from the chasm.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- I did something to my knee. I don't know what, but it is really Stiff (no pun intended) and it hurts. I blame all of the dancing I've been doing in camp. I don't and can't dance and all of a sudden I've been dancing for hours. It's painful. **

**IM eating chocolate right now. It's amazing. **

**I'm bored. **

**ANd tired. **

**Taylor Swift is amazing. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Tobias' POV:**

I drop the tattoo needle and Al, Tori, and I run to the Pit. I notice a crowd is forming around the chasm. The only thing running through my brain right now is 'Unnamed jumped'. Tori must be thinking the same thing I am because she is panicking too. I see two men pulling a body out of the chasm. Tori pushes through the crowd to where the body is. I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"What's going on?" A familiar voice asks. I turn around and find myself face to face with Unnamed.

"Oh my god don't do that!" I yell. She flinches back.

"Do what?"

"You almost gave Tori and I a heart attack!"

"Why?"

"Someone jumped. We thought it was you?"

"Why would I jump?" She then mumbles something else I can't hear.

"What?" I ask.

"I asked why would I jump?"

"I know. I meant what did you say after that?"

"Oh that." She mumbles. "It was nothing."

I decide not to fight with her. Tori comes back.

"There you are!" She exclaims. "I was so worried!"

"Why?"

Tori gives Unnamed a look that I don't understand.

"So who jumped?" I ask.

"An initiate. Myra, I think."

I look past the crowd and see Edward crying over Myra's body.

"We're they a couple or something?" I find myself asking.

Al nods. "Will says they were together since Erudite. Anyway, wasn't it obvious?"

"Obvious?"

"Yeah. They were always together. Wait, why don't you know couple behavior? Are you single?"

"That's none of your business, initiate." I reply sternly.

Al puts his hands up in surrender and walks away, leaving me alone with Tori and Unnamed. They keep looking at each other and seem to be having a silent conversation. I will never understand them. I shake my head and walk back to my apartment. I decide not to finish my shift. I don't need to work when I'm training the initiates. I just do because I have nothing better to do and I like tattooing people. It's fun to stab people with a sharp needle, permanently scaring their skin.

The Dauntless in me got the best of me. It normally controls the Abnegation and Erudite part of me.

Tori told me when I took my aptitude test two years ago that I was even more dangerous than many other Divergents because I have three factions, not just two. It scares me. Eric or Max could find out I'm Divergent any second and id be on the rocks at the bottom of the chasm, my blood staining the water, by morning.

The next morning, I am up and ready for knife throwing early. It has always and probably will always be my favorite to teach and do. I love watching all the initiates fail to hit the target.

I take a shower and get dressed quickly before running to the cafeteria for breakfast. I see Unnamed sitting alone at a table again. She looks the same as she did yesterday. Small, quiet, alone, just picking at her muffin.

I want to go talk to her, I just don't know what to say. I eat without even sitting down. After I finish, I immediately sprint to the training room to set up. I finish setting up and I pick up a few knives. The initiates should start arriving in 5 minutes, so I decide to get some target practice while I wait.

I throw a few knives that hit the center, and I get bored, so I start to outline the rings of the target with the knives. Once I run out of knives, I look behind me where all of the initiates are standing, watching me with wide eyes and jaws dropped to the floor. I retrieve my knives and out them on the table.

"Watch me closely. I'm only going to show you once." I announce. I throw three knives and feel eight pairs of eyes watching my form when I throw. "Your turn."

The initiates pick up five knives each and throw. No one has hit the target after about 5 rounds, other than Unnamed. She has hit the center every time.

**Beatrice's POV:**

I grab my five knives and turn to face the target. I throw each for a painful memory because of him.

The knife.

Release.

The belt.

Release.

The scars.

Release.

The closet.

Release.

The hunger.

Release.

I realize I'm out of knives and I look at the target. I hit the center each time. I hit the center each time. Everyone else is staring at me.

"What?" I snap at them.

"How are you so good?" Christina asks.

"Just determined." I say quietly. I add under my breath, "make him pay." I go to get my knives and start throwing again. Soon, everyone has hit the target but Al. Eric walks in and is mad.

"What was that, initiate?" He snaps.

"It slipped." Al replies.

"Well go get it."

"Everyone is still throwing!"

"Are you afraid?"

"Of getting stabbed by an airborne knife? Yes, I am."

"Everyone stop!" Eric yells. He turns back to Al. "Stand in front of the target. Tobias, give me a hand." Al goes to the target.

Tobias picks up three knives.

"You're going to stand there while he throw these at you and you will not flinch. Understand?" Al nods. "Flinch and you're Factionless."

Tobias raises his arm to throw the knife when someone yells, "Stop!" I turn to the sound of the voice. It's Christina.

"Anyone can stand in front of a target. It doesn't prove anything except that you're bulling is, which I recall is a sign of cowardice." She says.

"Then you should have no problem taking his place." Christina walks over to Al. He gives her a look of thanks.

Christina folds her hands behind her back and looks Tobias in the eye. He raises his arm and let's the knife go. I don't wait to see where it hit before I run out of the room. It reminds me of when Marcus used me as his human target. I need to be alone right now, so I don't go to Tori. I just walk around until I hear a voice.

"Beatrice." I freeze. I turn my head and see Marcus walking towards me. I try to run but he grabs my arm. I kick him and he loosens his grip on me. I pull my arm away and try to run but fall.

"You just made things worse for yourself, Beatrice." Marcus says. He kicks me into a closet nearby and takes off his belt and rips off my shirt. "YOU GOT A TATTOO?" He yells.

"Actually, two." Things are already going to be awful. Can't get much worse.

"This is for your own good." Marcus' voice echoes in my head. He raises the belt and brings it down on my back. A few strikes later, I am unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- so, I get to see One Direction in 15 days!**

**I'm so excited. **

**Im going to wear my Taylor Swift shirt to the concert to see how many Directioners get mad at me. **

**Then I'm going to change into my new shirt that I'm going to get and I'll have my Harry Styles dog tag also. **

**On the way to the concert, my dad and I are going to pick up Divergent witch comes out that day. **

**SO EXCITED!**

**Last night I went to a James Taylor concert. It was awesome. My dad was screaming 'yeah buddy' (inside joke) half the time and I may or may not have screamed 'I LOVE YOU RON WEASLEY' at the top of my lungs. **

**A bunch of people turned to stare at me. It was awkward. It was awesome too, so I can't complain. **

**Im exhausted. **

**Im gunna stop lecturing you now and let you guys read the chapter. **

**Ill probably write more fanfiction. What fanfiction I will work on, I do not know, but I guess you'll find out when I update. **

**Goodbye. **

**;) **

**disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**Tobias' POV:**

After I throw the first knife, Unnamed runs out. I don't know what for. I quickly throw the last two knives, the last purposely nicking Christina's ear. After that, Eric dismisses everyone. Max told him not to interfere with training and to only stop my occasionally. When everyone leaves, I run to the tattoo parlor. I sprint in the door and make Tori jump.

"Is she okay? Where is she?" I ask quickly. Tori gives me a confused look.

"Who?"

"Unnamed. She ran out in training today when Eric had me throw knives at Christina. There are still fights later tonight. I don't know where she is. She always comes here." I explain. Tori drops the tattoo needle she was putting away, causing it to fall broken on the floor.

"We have to go find her. Your friend, Zeke, works in the control room, right?" I nod. "Let's go."

We run to the waiting room. "Everyone leave. Shop is closing for today." Tori yells. We then run to the control room. Zeke is playing a game on the computer.

"Zeke!" I yell.

He takes his headphones off and turns to me. "Hey Tobias. Hey Tori. What's up?"

"Have you been playing that game all day or actually watching the security cameras like you're supposed to?"

"Umm maybe?" Zeke says in more of a question then statement.

"I need you to rewind the cameras. One of the initiates ran out during training and didn't go to Tori like she normally does and we don't know where she is."

"Okay." Zeke turns off his game and turns the cameras back. "How long ago did she leave?"

"Half hour maybe." I guess. Zeke turns all the cameras back a half hour. I see Unnamed run out of the training room and walk around alone. My eyes follow the cameras until she leaves them. There is no sound so we can't even hear if she makes noise.

"Where'd she go?" Tori asks.

"There must not be cameras there." Zeke replies. After about 10 minutes, we watch someone leave the compound. Before we can take in any details, Tori shuts the screen off and runs out of the room.

"Don't follow me!" She yells out behind her.

**Tori's POV:** (- bet you weren't expecting that)

When I see the man leave the compound, I see Abnegation grey. I turn off the camera before Tobias or Zeke can see anything. I run out and call out for them not to follow me. I run to the door where Marcus left and follow the path down the hall. I come across a closet door with a bit of red blood coming out from under it. I throw the door open and see Beatrice with her shirt off and blood coming from many new gashes on her back. She's not moving.

Unconscious.

I gasp and cover Beatrice with her shirt and I carry her through one of the back hallways that are never used and take her to my apartment. I lay her down on her stomach and address the wounds. I know that these will leave scars. There's many of them. Once I treat the wounds and wrap her back up I go to find Tobias. I find him in the Pit.

"Tobias!" I call. He looks up and sprints over to me.

"Did you find her?" He asks. He sounds worried.

I nod. "Call off the fights for today. I know the initiates were supposed to have a free day tomorrow before visiting day, but change the fights to tomorrow."

"Why? What happened? Is she okay?"

"Not really. I can't tell you though. Just do it." Tobias nods and runs off, probably to the dormitories to tell everyone the fights are postponed to tomorrow.

I hurry quickly back to my apartment where Beatrice looks like she's starting to wake up. I run over to her. Her eyes open, bloodshot from crying.

**Beatrice's POV:**

"Beatrice!" Someone exclaims. I try flinch away, knowing its Marcus, but a sharp pain through my back stops me from moving. "It's okay. It's just me." I recognize the voice. It's Tori.

"Hi, Tori." I moan. "What happened?"

"Tobias came to me after training asking how you were after you ran out. I hadn't seen you, so we went to the control room to find Tobias' friend Zeke who works there and we re winded the cameras about 20 minutes to look for you, but you were out of the camera's view. A few minutes later, we saw Marcus leaving the compound. I ran to find you and I found you in a closet covered in new wounds and blood with your shirt off. I took you in the back hallways back to my apartment and I took care of the wounds. You were out for about two hours." Tori explains to me.

"That's a record." I say. "Normally when he beats me unconscious, I wake up late the next morning." Then it realize something. "So Zeke and Tobias know now?" I ask.

"No. I shut off the camera before they saw anything."

"Thank you Tori."

She smiles at me. "I also told Tobias to postpone the fights until tomorrow. I knew you had no chance to even try today."

"Thanks." I start to get up to go back to the dormitory.

"Where are you going?" Tori asks.

"The dormitory."

"Stay here. I'll take the couch."

"I can't let you do that."

"Here's your Abnegation coming out."

"I'll be fine."

"Don't you think someone will get suspicious of why you have a bandage covered in blood on your back and you can hardly move without wincing in pain?"

I freeze. I don't want anyone to know. I don't want anyone to find out about Marcus. I sigh. "Fine, but let me stay on the couch."

"No way." Tori says. "Your hurt. Anyway, I just got new couches and I don't want you to get blood all over them." She jokes. I smile.

"Fine."

"Go to sleep. I'll wake you up in the morning."

I nod and lay back down. Soon, sleep takes me.

I wake up screaming. Tori comes running over to me.

"What happened, are you okay?" Tori asks.

"I'm fine. It was just a dream. He's not here, right?" I ask.

"He's not."

I let out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's fine. I'll see you later." Tori gets up and leaves the room, back to the couch.

I don't want to sleep again. I'm afraid the dreams will come again. Eventually I fall asleep though.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- I need help. I'm exhausted from camp and I now have to hold hands with this one guy in a dance and he's really annoying and talk so I have to stand on my toes to reach his hand and it was all sweaty and sticky and it was gross. **

**He was also calling me my sister's name. **

**Then he was singing the Jesus Loves Me song only with my name instead and I was just like 'no! I don't love you! I kinda hate you!' And it was weird. **

**Now one of my friends made me tell her my fanfiction username, so she was stalking me. **

**But was worth it. I get another chapter out of her tonight tho.**

**Im also listening to X for the 85th time. **

**Thats normal, right?**

**Also, I GET TO SEE ONE DIRECTION IN 14 DAYS!**

**Im so excited. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**Beatrice's POV:**

I wake to Tori shaking me awake. I open my eyes and stretch.

"Hey Tori." I yawn.

"Time to get up, Tris." Tori offers me her hand. I take it and she helps me sit up.

"Tris?" I ask.

"Thought you'd like it better than me calling you Beatrice."

"I like it."

Tori smiles. "Come on. You should be getting to breakfast. The fights will be this afternoon."

I nod and stand up. My back aches with pain, but I ignore it.

"Let me change your bandages first." Tori tells me. I nod and lie back down on my stomach. Tori takes the bandage off and puts cream or something on the cuts before bandaging it up again.

"Thank you so much, Tori. For everything." I get up and give her a hug.

"Come on." I follow Tori out of her apartment and we walk to the cafeteria together. Tori says she doesn't want to leave me, just in case Marcus shows up again. I used to feel safe in Dauntless. Not anymore.

I say goodbye to Tori and grab a muffin and sit down with Christina, Will, and Al.

"Hey." Christina says when she sees me. "Where were you last night?"

I tense up. "Nowhere."

"You know, I used to be Candor. I can tell when you're lying."

"I don't want to talk about it." I look down at my muffin.

Christina, Will, and Al continue their conversation that they were having before I arrived. I zone them out and I eat my muffin. I'm about halfway done, when a hand lands on my back. I jump away in pain.

"Sorry." The voice says. I turn. It's Tobias. "Are you okay?"

I nod. "Fine." I mumble.

"You gunna be up for fights this afternoon?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I snap without meaning to.

"Tori said that you weren't in a condition to fight yesterday I was worried."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why were you worried? It's not like you know anything about me." I get up and throw the rest of my muffin away. I go to the dormitory and find some clothes to wear. I change as quickly as I can, trying to ignore the pain in my back. After I change I walk over to a mirror. I'm still not used to seeing my reflection. I turn away and try to find something to do.

A Dauntless-born initiate runs up to me after I'm wandering around for a while.

"Hey!" He exclaims. "I'm Uriah. What's your name?"

"I'm I don't really have one. Tobias just calls me Unnamed." I reply shyly.

"Well Unnamed, would you like to come with me, my brother, Zeke, and some of our other friends to go zip lining? Only true Dauntless do it."

"No thanks." I loom down at my feet. Dam fear of heights interferes with everything.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"You sure? You look bored."

"I am bored but I don't want to go."

Uriah sighs and walks away, waving goodbye to me as he leaves. After a while, I go down to the training room. No one is there yet. I realize it is an hour before were supposed to arrive, so I just walk over to one of the punching bags hanging up and start practicing.

"You're here early." I jump at the voice. I turn around and it's just Tobias again. I turn away.

"You know, you should really stop sneaking up on people like that." I hit the bag again.

"It's not everyone. Mainly you. I wasn't even sneaking up on you. I just came in here and you weren't paying attention."

"What do you need?"

"I just came it set things up. What do you need?"

"I don't need anything. I just wanted to train for the fights."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"No." I continue punching and kicking the bag. Tobias shakes his head and walks away, going to the board, probably to write down the names for fights.

I continue to work until the other initiates start showing up. When everyone arrives, Tobias flips over the board. I immediately search for my name. It's next to Edward. He's the best fighter in the group. After a few fights, it's my turn.

Edward and I walk into the ring and Tobias starts the fight. As usual, I throw the first punch. It hits Edward's chest making him stumble backward. He then swipes my legs out from under me. I land hard on my back. I'm pretty sure that opened up my new scars. No matter the pain and the black dots surrounding my vision, I get back up anyway, right after wrapping my foot around Edward's ankle, making him fall with me. I throw another punch at him while he is on the ground.

"Unnamed, your back is bleeding!" Tobias exclaims.

Crap.

"Stop the fight." He says. "Go get it checked in the infir-"

"No." I cut him off. "I'm fine. Let me finish the fight."

Tobias must understand that I'm not giving up. I give Edward one good kick to the head and he becomes unconscious.

"Now that you won, will you go to the infirmary?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"No. I'll just get a new shirt. It'll stop soon." I walk out of the training room and go to the dormitory. I grab a new shirt from under the bed and I get up to change in the bathroom. I'm stopped by an arm in my way. I look up. It's Peter.

"Excuse me." I say and try to walk around him, but he puts his other arm out.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks.

"To change my shirt." I reply.

"What happened there? Why do you need to change your shirt?"

"Leave me alone, Peter." I duck under his arm, but he grabs my arm, making me flinch.

"I think we'll find out just what happened and why you don't let people touch you." Peter smirks and Molly and Drew appear behind him.

I tense up. "That's none of your business. Leave me alone." Peter doesn't let me go, so I bring up my leg and knee him in the stomach. He bends over and I take that as an opportunity to run. I lock myself in a bathroom stall and take off my bloody shirt. The bandage on my back still has blood leaving through it. I grab a towel and wipe it down. When it finally stops bleeding, I put my other shirt on and I leave the bathroom and go to the tattoo parlor. Tori pulls me into the back as soon as I get there.

"Are you okay? Tobias came in here and said during your fight, your back started bleeding and you wouldn't stop." Tori sounds worried.

"I'm fine. I just got flipped and landed on my back. Anyway, everything physical is done now. Rankings are after dinner." I reply.

"Alright. Let me know if you need anything though." I nod and we leave the room. When we leave, I see Peter staring at me. I freeze.

"You here to tell me what that was about?" He smirks.

I walk by him and punch him in the face. Blood starts gushing from his nose. I smile, satisfied with my work and leave the parlor.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- I just spent like an hour talking to my friend. That's why I'm updating later than normal. **

**Also, ive finally come to my senses to realize I will never own a bunch of famous racehorses that win the Triple Crown *sigh* so now I only have 3 things for my future**

**1- live in England and be an author who always kills everyone's fav characters**

**2- live in England and have a barrel racing farm (I don't care that people in England don't barrel race) and all of my horses will be named after fictional characters**

**3- live in England as an author who kills everyone's fav characters and on my spare time run a barrel racing farm where all of the horses are named after fictional characters. **

**Yeah, i don't have a life. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

**Tobias' POV:**

I start Unnamed and Edward's fight interested of how it will end up. They are the two best fighters in the class.

Unnamed immediately throws the first punch, making Edward stumble backwards. When he regains his balance, he kicks Unnamed's legs out from under her. She falls on her back and winces in pain. She wraps her leg around his ankle and he falls with her. She scrambles to her feet and punches him again. I notice blood soaking through her shirt.

"Unnamed, your back is bleeding!" I say. "Stop the fight. Go get it checked in the infir-"

"No." I am cut off. "I'm fine. Let me finish the fight."

I know there's no point in arguing with her. She won't give up. Unnamed then gives Edward a full kick to the head and he is unconscious.

"Now that you won, will you go to the infirmary?" I ask, practically begging.

"No." She replies stubbornly.

"Why not?"

"No. I'll just get a new shirt. It'll stop soon." Unnamed walks out of the room. All of the fights are finished, so I go to talk to Tori. She sees me walk in.

"Hey, Tobias. What's up?" Tori asks.

"Hi, Tori. Did Unnamed stop by here?"

"No, why?"

"In her fight, she was flipped and landed on her back. When she got up her back was bleeding and she refused to stop the fight and go to the infirmary. She knocked Edward out and then went to change her shirt."

"Crap." Tori says.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. She doesn't want to tell anyone. I don't blame her."

"Is she going to be alright?"

"I'm not sure. Wait," Tori grins at me. "You like her, don't you?"

"What?" I ask in shock.

"It's kind of obvious. You're always worried about her. I don't think I ever heard you mention any of the other initiates."

"That's not true. I was talking about Edward before."

"About her fight with him."

I realize I actually might like her. "I know nothing about her though."

Tori shrugs. "No one does. Not even her."

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

"She is unsure of her own strengths. She's unsure of everything. I can't tell you more."

I nod. "Thanks Tori." I leave the tattoo parlor and find Zeke in the Pit.

"Hey buddy!" I say to Zeke.

"Hey Tobias. What makes you think you can approach the AWESOMENESS OF ZEKE?" He yells the last part so everyone in the Pit turns to look at him.

"You're drunk, Zeke."

"No I'm not. I haven't had anything to drink since yesterday."

I raise my eyebrows at him, disbelievingly. "Eric and I have planned the annual capture the flag game for tonight. You up for it?"

"HELL YEAH!" Zeke screams, making everyone in the Pit look at him again. When they realize it was Zeke, they all roll their eyes and turn away.

"Alright. Meet us by the transfer dormitories about 1:50." I wave and go off. I don't know what to do now, so I decide to go to the tattoo parlor and work on a couple tattoos. I see Unnamed walk out of the parlor with a satisfied look on her face. This can't be good. When I walk in, I see Peter on the floor, with blood gushing from his nose. I chuckle. I never liked him anyway.

After what feels like forever, it is finally time for capture the flag. As I wait for everyone to arrive at the tracks, I pretend to listen while Zeke talks to me, nodding occasionally so he thinks I'm paying attention. When the initiates arrive, Eric asks me how long until the train arrives.

"Any minute now. How long is it going to take you to memorize the train schedule?" I ask, slightly annoyed.

"Why should I when I have you to remind me?" Eric smiles his evil smile, making the piercing holes in his lip stretch out.

**Tris' POV:**

The train comes and everyone grabs some paintballs, a gun, and jumps on.

"Tobias and I will be team captains." Eric announces.

"You pick first." Tobias says.

"Edward."

"I want the no name." I realize a second later that Tobias is talking about me.

I don't pay attention to the rest, but I notice Christina, Will, and Drew are on my team, along with some other Dauntless-borns and Dauntless members. A Dauntless-born is walking next to Tobias.

"When your team won, where did you hide the flag, Tobias?" She asks.

"Telling you wouldn't be in the spirit of the game, would it Marlene?" Tobias replies.

"Navy Pier. My brother was on the winning team. They hid the flag at the carousel." Another Dauntless-born says.

"Yeah! Little bro is taking my advise!" A second later, I realize the Dauntless-born is Uriah and his brother, Zeke.

"Let's go there then." Will suggests.

Everyone agrees and we go to the carousel. We tie the flag up and Tobias leans against one of the carousel horses, one of the ones with peeling paint, and a broken saddle.

"I'm going to climb the Ferris wheel to find a good view point to look for their flag. I need a volunteer to come with me." Tobias says. Is he crazy? Climb a Ferris wheel? No one volunteers. Makes sense. No one wants to risk their lives over a game. "Come on, everyone. It's not that bad. I've done it before." Everyone just keeps looking at Tobias like he's crazy. "Alright, them. I guess I'll just have to pick someone. Unnamed. You're coming with."

"What?" I ask. I feel my body start to shake in fear of climbing that death trap. "No. There's no way I'm climbing up there." I shake my head.

"Either you climb with me, or you can become Factionless."

I debate my options. Either face my fear of heights and risk death or become Factionless where I am an easy target for Marcus. "If I go, will you make sure I don't fall?" I ask nervously.

"Of course. Come one." Tobias takes my arm and I flinch away from him. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Fine." I follow him to the Ferris wheel and he starts to climb. I look up at the huge metal structure in front of me. Tobias stops climbing and turns to look at me.

"You coming?" He asks.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

My hand starts shaking as I place it on the rung of the wheel and pull myself up. My breathing picks up even more than it was before as we keep getting higher. Once we are halfway up, I'm gasping for air.

"I think," I gasp. "Were up high enough."

Tobias looks down at me. "You're afraid of heights." He states.

"Obviously." I reply gripping the bar tighter. "Are you human, Tobias? Being up this high? It doesn't scare you at all?"

Tobias looks down and shrugs. He looks at me like he's about to say something, but keeps climbing.

"For gods sake, Tobias!" I say as I follow him again.

"Not too much higher." Tobias' foot slips and I grab his leg and help his foot back onto the rung.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Hey." Tobias smiles. "That's my line."

"Just keep climbing. I want to be away from here as soon as possible."

Tobias nods and keeps climbing. When we get to the center of the wheel, Tobias looks around. "There they are!" He smiles. I try to look around, but my view is blocked by a building.

"Where?"

"Here." Tobias moves over and I stand where he was standing.

"I still don't see anything."

Tobias puts his hands on my waist, practically making me jump out of my skin. "Sorry." He mumbles as he picks me up so I'm the same height as he is. I spot the flag hidden in the trees. I nod and Tobias puts me down.

"Go down. I'll follow." Tobias tells me. I gratefully climb down the wheel as fast as I can. Tobias is close behind. As soon as I reach solid ground again, I collapse to the ground. I hug it, grateful that I'm not still on the wheel.

"Let me guess," Tobias walks over next to where I am laying. "Worst experience of your life."

"Not even close." An image of Marcus, that first night after my mother died appears in my head. I shake it off and get up. "Let's go. We have a game to win." I start walking back to the carousel with Tobias by my side.

"We know where they are." Tobias announces when we get to the carousel. We send off two teams, one on each side, and run to get the flag. I get to the flag first and reach up in the tree to untie it as quickly as I can. I grab it and cheer. I wave it in the air and my team screams in victory.

"Congratulations." I jump at the voice behind me. Tobias is there laughing. "I always manage to scare you. Why is that?"

I look down at my feet. "It's not just you."

Tobias just understand that I don't want to talk about it, so he just says, "Let's go. The train'll be here soon."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- I have to be at camp tomorrow until 5:00, so I might have a late update. I have like 3 more chapters pre written, so I will still be able to update, though. **

**Theres only 12 days until I see One Direction. **

**IM SO EXCITED**

**Im also really tired**

**thats bad cuz we have a performance tomorrow and the next day after that. **

**So, a few days ago, I was eating ice cream and listening to music when one of my headphones fell in the ice cream. **

**It's now broken**

**and it's really screwing me up because I'll put that headphone in and it won't work and then I'll just freak out. **

**Help me please**

**Tris' POV:**

"Everyone wake up!" A voice yells. "It's visiting day!"

My eyes snap open. What if Marcus comes to hurt me again? I quickly jump up and get dressed, rushing to the cafeteria to get something to eat quick before everyone from the other factions start arriving. I grab a muffin and sprint back to the dormitories, luckily able to avoid everyone. I sit back down on my bed and eat my muffin. Christina comes over to me.

"Let's go! I can't wait to see my parents and little sister. I really miss them!" She seems so excited.

"You go on. I'm not going." I reply, not wanting to push further on the topic.

"Your family isn't going to come?"

I sigh. "My mom is dead and I don't know if my father will come. If he does, I don't really want to see him. Go. I'm just going to stay here."

"Okay." Christina runs over to Will and they walk to the Pit together. Now that I think about it, they would make a very cute couple.

I don't know how long I lay alone on my bed before I hear someone entering the dormitory. I jump up and find myself face to face with the man who haunts my nightmares. Marcus.

My body freezes in terror as he approaches me. I grab the knife Ive keep under my pillow ever since I came to Dauntless. I throw it at Marcus and it lands in his left shoulder. Unlucky for me, Marcus is right handed. He takes off his belt.

"This is for your own good, Beatrice." Marcus cracks the belt on my back. I hold back a scream, not wanting anyone to come in to see me getting beaten. After a couple more lashes, Marcus leaves the dormitory. I'm barley able to make it into my bed before I go unconscious.

**Tobias' POV:**

My parents and Caleb come to visit me today. Caleb tells me about a new serum that the Erudite is creating that I don't really care about. My parents give me updates on the government and how everything is doing in Abnegation. A few initiates and their parents come up to talk to me about how they're doing in training. The only initiate I realize isn't here is Unnamed. I decide not to worry about her though. There's a lot of people here. I probably just missed her. She's very short and lots of Dauntless are tall.

After a few hours, everyone leaves and I have to go to the dormitory to show all of the initiates their rankings for stage one. I head to the dormitory and see no one is there yet, except for Unnamed, who is laying on her bed sleeping. She looks gorgeous. I go over to the chalk board and write the names of the initiates in the order they ranked.

1. Unnamed

2. Edward

3. Peter

4. Will

5. Christina

6. Molly

7. Drew

8. Al

Al and Myra will be Factionless.

I check my black watch and see all of the initiates should be here in five minutes, so I decide to wake Unnamed up. I walk over to her bed and tell her she should wake up now. She doesn't move, so I place my hand on her back. She yelps, I'm not sure if in surprise or pain.

"I'm sorry. It's time for the rankings though." I tell her. She nods and I go back over to the board. I watch Unnamed get out of bed slowly. I sit down on the bed closest to where I am standing.

All of the initiates eventually all file into the room.

"On the other side of this board are your rankings for stage one. If you are one of the bottom two ranked initiates, you will be with the Factionless by tomorrow. Stage two will begin tomorrow morning. I don't feel like lecturing you any longer, so here are your ranks." I flip over the board and walk out of the dormitory.

**Tris' POV:**

I search the board for my name. It is in first. I smile to myself. I'm staying. I scan the rest of the list. Al and Drew are now Factionless. I never liked Drew and wasn't that close with Al. Christina and Will have made it. Once everyone knows their ranks, they all go do whatever they were doing before. I head down to the tattoo parlor. Tori sees me and immediately takes me to the back. She wasn't working on tattooing anyone.

"What was your rank?" She asks, seeing the pained look on my face.

"It was first."

"That's great! What's wrong then?"

"He came today."

"What?" Tori sounds furious.

"He found me in the dormitory. I stabbed his arm with my knife, but he uses his other arm."

"Did anyone walk in?"

I shake my head. "I think Tobias might get suspicious though. I fell unconscious right after I got into my bed and he woke me up before the ranking and he put his hand on my back and I screamed."

"He doesn't know anything though?"

"I don't think so."

"That's good."

I nod.

"Let me see them."

I pull my shirt off and Tori grabs bandages off the shelf to wrap my back up.

"I thought id be safe here. That he wouldn't come. I was wrong." I say.

"You'll be okay. This must eventually stop."

"It won't." I shake my head. "It started a few days after my mom died when I was six. I'm sixteen now and it hasn't stopped."

"He's been amusing you for ten years? What else did he do other then the belt?"

"Starved me, cut me, made me hang off the roof, locked me in the small closet upstairs. His favorite was whipping me until I was unconscious though." I tell her the list.

"Oh my God." Tori is shocked.

"Thanks, Tori. I'll let you get back to work. I'm going back to the dormitory."

Tori stops me before I leave the room. "Stage two. Dauntless aren't aware they are in the simulation. People like you are. Solve your fear like a Dauntless would." She whispers in my ear quietly.

I nod and go to the dormitory.

"Hey." I say to Christina when I walk in.

"Hi!" She replies. "Where'd you go?"

"Tattoo parlor."

"You have a tattoo?"

I nod. "Two, actually. I got them the first day we were here though."

"Why'd you go to the tattoo parlor then?"

"Talk to Tori." I reply and grab some pajamas. I change quickly in the bathroom and lay down in my bed to sleep.

"You're going to bed already?" Christina asks in shock.

"Yeah. We've got simulations tomorrow."

"You haven't even had dinner though!"

"I'm fine." The truth is, after ten years of being starved, I can't eat as much as normal people do yet.

"Ugh. You're impossible."

"Thank you." I shut my eyes, hoping to have a dreamless sleep, but him and his belt appear everywhere.

I get no sleep that night.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR OVER 5K READS!**

**ILYSM**

**I've finally admitted I'm obsessed with Ed Sheeran this morning. I am currently listening to X for the 89th time. **

**Also, I had the weirdest dream last night where I saw Ed Sheeran in concert 3 times. Once at MSG in the same seats I had when I went. Then I dreamt I saw Ed at his X Tour and I was in the 6th row and he called someone offstage to talk to and he picked me! It was amazing. **

**Then, the last concert, I was front row and he's picking who to meet and he said me again, only calling my name. ED SHEERAN REMEMBERED MY NAME! In a dream, of course, but it still counts. I have a mental mind. **

**When I was talking to him for the second time, idk why, but we were talking about the weather and how thunder makes power go out. Then Ed had to go back and perform and I was fangirling that I just met Ed Sheeran to my had and he's just like 'you already met him. What's so important about this?' But I forgot to get a picture with him or his autograph so that sucked. Then I woke up and it was 4:30 AM. **

**It was really weird cuz each of those concerts were a few months apart from each other. **

**I have weird dreams about Ed. Once I was sleeping over at my friend's horse and we were sleeping in the basement and my dream was I woke up in her basement and then Ed was walking down the stairs singing and then there were people everywhere and Ed was performing a concert. Then the power went out and when it came back on, he would only sing in like Latin or another language I don't understand. Then I woke up and I was in her basement with no Ed Sheeran. **

**this is like the first time I've admitted I'm obsessed. It's strange to me. **

**Final performance tomorrow for camp. The best thing is I don't have to wear makeup! Yay!**

**Tris' POV:**

The next morning, I'm sitting in the cafeteria picking at my muffin, when Tobias sits down next to me.

"You ready for today?" He asks. I shrug. I'm not ready, but they're no way I'll admit that. Tobias looks at the watch on his wrist. He groans. "I've got to go set up." Tobias gets up and leaves without saying anything else.

I throw away the crumbs of my muffin that I didn't eat. I meet up with Christina and we walk to training together. I'm really nervous. I think everyone is though. Were going to have to face one our worst fears. Who wouldn't be worried?

Also, Tori told me something about my Divergence messing with this simulation. I'm even more nervous that someone will find out about that too.

Tobias calls me in first because I was the first ranked initiate. I follow him into the room and he explains how the hallucination will work and how it targets each fear.

"You ready?" He asks and takes a syringe out of the box. I step away from him.

"Let me do it." I demand.

"Do you know how?"

"No."

"Then I don't think that will be wise."

"Do I look Erudite? No. I don't care what's wise or not."

"Unnamed, I have to do this." He steps closer to me.

"Don't touch me!" I yell at him.

"Fine." He hands me the syringe. "Right here." He taps the side of his neck with his fingertips. I insert the syringe. I feel no pain. I'm used to Marcus' beatings. This is nothing.

"Serum goes into effect in 60 seconds. Good luck and get out as fast as possible." Tobias tells me, sounding slightly bored.

I nod and sit in the metal chair. The metal is cold against the thin fabric of my shirt against my scars. I cringe slightly but get used to it fast.

"Be brave, Unnamed. The first time is always the hardest." The last thing I see before I shut my eyes is Tobias' deep blue eyes.

I am back in Abnegation. The living room downstairs, to be exact. I look around.

"Beatrice." My name echoes a dozen times in Marcus' voice. I flinch at the sound. Then I see him walking down the stairs, belt in hand. "This is for your own good." His voice continues to echo.

He rips my shirt off and repeats the six words I always dread to hear multiple times. "This is for your own good."

I scream in pain as the belt lashes on my back. I loose count of how many times it happens before my vision blurs and the world goes black.

I wake up again in the simulation room. I gasp for air and I look around the room. Tobias is staring at me. His face isn't the kicked puppy look. It's more of a look of shock. I know he is about to say something. He saw me get beaten by my own father. He saw my scars. I stand shakily to my feet and sprint out the back door of the room, before he can say anything. I know exactly where I'm going. The tattoo parlor.

My vision is blurred by tears by the time I get to the parlor.

"He-" Tori looks up and sees my face and takes me to the back.

"He knows." I manage out between sobs.

"Which one?" Tori asks about Marcus and my Divergence.

"He was my first hallucination. He saw him beat me. He saw my scars. I know it. I ran out before he could say anything though. I don't know if he knows about the other."

"Honey, I'm so sorry." Tori pulls me into a hug. She is the only person that I am familiar with their touch and don't flinch away. "What was it like?"

"I was in the old living room and his voice kept echoing. Then he came down the stairs with the belt and ripped my shirt off and it ended when I went unconscious."

"That sounded okay. I don't think there's any evidence in that. Tris, it'll be fine. Maybe Tobias will just forget about it."

"He won't. He's been suspicious of me ever since initiation started. I'm not that different, am I?"

"I'm sorry, but you are. I can't do anything to help you. This is all new to me."

I nod and wipe tears out of my eyes. "Does it look like I've been crying?"

"No, Tris. You look as tough as nails."

**Tobias' POV:**

I am relieved when I finally get Unnamed to take the serum. I thought I would have to tie her down or something. It did worry me a little that she's never done that before, but there was no other way.

"Be brave, Unnamed. The first time is always the hardest." I tell her before sitting down in my own chair and hook myself up to the wires. The hallucination starts moments later.

We are in Abnegation.

What?

It is an Abnegation living room. Plain furniture. No decorations. Just the same as the one that was in my house when I lived in Abnegation.

"Beatrice." The name echoes a dozen times. I look around in confusion. Then I notice a man walking down the stairs with a belt in his hand. I recognize the man shortly later.

Marcus.

"This is for your own good." Marcus keeps repeating those words as he rips off Unnamed- no, Beatrice's shirt and brings the belt down on her back. I notice many scars on her back. Some more recent and not as healed as others. Marcus keeps whipping Beatrice until she is practically unconscious. When she finally does fall unconscious, the simulation ends.

Unnamed is Beatrice.

Beatrice is Unnamed.

Marcus abused Beatrice.

Beatrice was abused.

I am in complete shock. I notice Beatrice look at me, a terrified look is on her face, and she runs out. I can't even do anything. I'm too paralyzed in shock.

I look at her time. She was in the simulation for three minutes. That's three times faster then any other initiate. Is she Divergent? I didn't see any signs, but a Dauntless doesn't jut get through their fears as quickly. Maybe she's not a Divergent like me. Maybe she's only got two factions instead of three like me. Or what if she's not even Divergent at all?

I finish testing all the initiates and rush to the tattoo parlor. I need to find Beatrice to make sure she's okay.

When I get there, Tori is tattooing someone. I run over to her.

"Where is she?" I ask. "Is it true? Is she okay?"

"She doesn't want to talk to anyone right now." Tori replies stiffly. I groan quietly. "Especially you."

"Why me?" This takes me in shock.

"You know." Tori replies simply and continues the tattoo she is working on.

After a second, I realize I won't get any answers out of Tori and I won't find Beatrice anywhere, so I meet up with Zeke and we drink a few beers by the chasm with a few of his other friends that I rarely talk to. I take another beer from Zeke. I need to get my mind off of Beatrice.

The next morning, I don't remember anything of what happened while I was drunk.

**A/N- here you have it. Tobias knows about Tris. **

**Wish sh me luck on my performance tomorrow. We only had like 1/4 of the crowd we will have tomorrow, and I panicked. OH GOD SAVE THE PEOPLE (hehe Godspell joke that probably none of you understand hehe)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- I'm done with camp and we had a successful performance today. Yay!**

**the director (Diva Deluxe) signed the card as Diva Deluxe. I was so happy. **

**I also got free pizza and cake. **

**Im so tired though. We finally had energy while performing. That's just cuz the stage manager is awesome and we all attacked him in a hug. His hug gave us energy. It was awesome. **

**DOUBLE D**

**(camp joke that you won't understand)**

**Oh, God**

**(another camp joke that you won't understand)**

**JESUS IS A HIPPY**

**(yet another camp joke that you won't understand)**

**Sassy Isaac is the best Isaac**

**(I am hilarious. None of you understand my life that I don't have)**

**This morning, I finished listening to X for the 91st time and I told my dad and accidentally said I finished listening to it for the ninety oneth time. He got mad, so now I say I am currently listening to the album for the ninety twoth time. My English is so great. **

**I've still got ****_Turn Back, O Man_**** stuck in my head and it's driving me crazy. **

**Help me. **

**I'll shut up now. **

**Bye. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything**

**Tris' POV:**

The next day, I run into Uriah in the hall. I cringe when I fall on my back.

"Ohh sorry, Unnamed. I was just coming to find you. My bro is having a truth or dare party for some of our friends. I wanted to invite you, Christina, and Will." He says.

"Oh, okay. Sure. I'll go get them." I get off the ground and am about to leave for the dormitory when Uriah calls,

"Remember to wear layers!"

What?

I shake off the though and go to the dormitory.

"Chris! Will! Uriah invited you guys for truth or dare at his brother's apartment." I say.

"Ooh great! You have to let me dress you! I was thinking something like this." Christina pulls a dress out of the drawer under her bed. It is short, but has leggings underneath and long sleeves. Not too bad.

"Let me see the back."

Christina turns the dress around to show an open back that will just too easily show my scars and tattoos.

"No." I say. "No way."

"Why not?" Christina whines.

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's just go." I grab a jacket off my bed and throw it on before we go to find Zeke's apartment. When we get there, I look to see who is there.

It's Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Zeke, Shauna, Me, Christina, Will, and Tobias. I freeze when I see Tobias.

Uriah comes over to us. "Come on in. Unnamed, why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"Umm I think I'll just go back to the dormitories." I turn to walk out but Uriah grabs my arm. I flinch and he let's go.

"Sorry, but stay. It won't be fun without you."

"You have Zeke. He isn't crazy enough?"

"I'm used to his craziness."

"What about the others?"

"I know them all. I hardly know anything about you."

"That's good. There's only one person, wait, now unfortunately two people who know anything about me."

"Well now there can be 10 with the 8 of us." Uriah motions to the group.

"No."

"Fine. Just stay."

I sigh. "Fine."

"Yes!" Uriah yells. "Let's get this party started!"

"I'm going first because this is my apartment." Zeke announces. "Unnamed, truth or dare?"

I hesitate for a moment. I don't want anyone to ask about my past, so I choose, "dare."

"Big mistake." Uriah says.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with," Zeke stops to think for a second. "Tobias." He decides on, smirking.

I shake my head and take my jacket off. As much as I like him, I can't talk to him. If it was anyone else, I wouldn't care as long as we didn't do anything, but since it's him I can't. I don't want to talk to him. He knows. Out of the corner of my eye, I catch a weird look on Tobias' face. Disappointment?

"You're no fun." Uriah whines. I ignore him.

"Tobias, truth or dare?"

"Dare. I'm Dauntless aren't I?"

"I dare you not to mention anything or tell anyone. Ever."

Tobias nods and the rest of the group looks confused.

"Tell anything what?" Christina asks. She gasps a second later. "You're not dating, are you?"

"No." Tobias replies.

I shake my head also. Tobias knows that Ive been abused by my father and have been too weak to do anything about it. I look like a twelve year old, I'm sickly pale, and I'm ridiculously skinny from almost being starved to death for 10 years. Why would he like me? He's one of the hottest guys in Dauntless. He can have any girl he wants.

"Uriah, truth or dare?" Tobias asks, getting the topic off of me. He must've known it was making me uncomfortable.

"DARE! I AM NO PANSYCAKE!" Uriah yells.

"Dude, stop trying to bring that word back." Lynn tells him.

"I dare you to egg your mother." Tobias smirks.

"No way! The last time I did that, I was hung over the chasm!"

"I know. That's why I want you to do it again."

Uriah takes off his shirt.

"Unnamed, truth or dare?" I pick dare again, still not wanting to be asked about my past. "I dare you to tell us what you and Tobias were talking about."

I freeze. I can't take off my shirt. My scars will be noticeable for everyone to see. "I'm going to leave now." I get up from my spot next to Christina and run to the door before anyone can stop me. I run to the spot I found at the bottom of the chasm. I don't think anyone will find me here.

**Tobias' POV:**

"I'm going to follow her." I say as soon as Beatrice runs out. I get up and head for the door.

"Tell her I didn't mean anything, would you?" Uriah asks. I nod and run out of the room. I notice Unnamed headed to the chasm.

Oh no. She's going to jump.

She doesn't though. She instead goes down the path I thought only I knew about. The path leading to the bottom of the chasm that Amar showed me two years ago in my initiation.

Beatrice sits down on the rock and looks into the chasm.

"Hey." I say quietly.

Beatrice jumps and turns around. "I thought I said to stop scaring me like that." She gets up to walk away, but I block her path.

"I want to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about." She tries to push past me, but fails.

"Stop trying, Beatrice."

She cringes at the name. "Don't call me that." She whispers.

"What should I call you then? Should I just go back to falling you Unnamed?"

"No. Don't call me anything. I don't want to talk to you."

"Oh, but I do. Listen, I like you. I want to break down all of those walls you've built. I want to help you get over your past."

"It's not just that easy, Tobias." Beatrice says.

"How so?"

"You don't understand what he did to me. I didn't build those walls up. He did. I was allowed out if the house maybe five times in ten years. I don't know how people act around each other. I'm sorry, Tobias. I can't." Beatrice tries to walk away again, but I stop her.

"Wait, you mean he did worse than the belt?" I ask in shock.

Beatrice nods.

"What'd he do?"

"He cut me with the knife," she pulls her shirtsleeve down a little, revealing many scars from a knife and a little more of a tattoo. "He made me hang off the roof, he locked me in the small closet upstairs, and he starved me." Beatrice looks down at her feet in embarrassment.

"You were actually serious about not eating for a week on the first day you were here?"

She nods slightly. "That's why I don't always show up to meals. I can't eat like a normal person. I've lived off of so little food for so long, I can't eat a lot at a time."

"Oh my God. I always thought Marcus was good. He said his daughter was very ill, that's why you could never leave the house." Beatrice cringes slightly at Marcus' name. "I'm sorry." I mumble.

Beatrice sits down on the rock and buries her head in her knees. I sit down next to her. I lightly kiss her cheek. This is it. I am going to find out if she likes me now.

"You know Uriah didn't mean anything, right?" I ask.

She nods. "He doesn't know. He doesn't understand." She still won't look me in the eye.

"Hey," I say softly. "Look at me." Beatrice slowly raises her head and her beautiful blueish, grayish eyes meet mine. I can't take it any longer. I lean forward and press my lips to hers. She jumps back, startled for a second, before she starts to kiss me back. I smile against her lips and deepen the kiss. We sit there in the chasm for a few minutes kissing. I have never felt better in my life. When Beatrice pulls back, she looks me in the eyes.

"Tris." She says.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Call me Tris. That's what Tori calls me."

I smile. "Okay, Tris." I say, putting emphasis on Tris' new name. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Tris smiles and kisses me softly for a second. "Yes." She says against my lips.

**A/N- Yay! Fourtris is finally together! **

**Hacha**

**(Another camp joke)**

**(I should really stop trying to be funny)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- hey guys! I just realized my birthday is in 5 days. I didn't even realize because I'm going to see One Direction in 9 days. **

**I'm so excited!**

**Also, I have a question. (Only people who are fans of Harry Potter will be able to answer)**

**what would happen if you were a guy who took poly juice potion and turned into a girl and during your time as the different person, you did something that got you pregnant. What would happen to the baby when the guy turned back to himself because as far as I know, dudes can't be pregnant. **

**That was kinda random, but whatever. Please answer. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**Tobias' POV:**

Everything comes easily the next morning. I kissed Tris. She kissed me back. She is my girlfriend.

"Hey, Tobias. Why do you look so happy?" I turn to see that Zeke, Uriah, and Shauna have sat down at my table.

"Oh hey guys. No reason." I reply.

"Did you find Unnamed yesterday? I didn't see her after the game." Uriah says.

"I found her. She's not mad."

Uriah let's out a sigh of relief. "Good."

I nod and check the time. "More landscapes today. Come on, Uri. You don't want to be late to the fiery depths of what makes your life hell." I start to get up, but Zeke grabs my arm and pulls me out of the room, into a hallway with no cameras.

"You need to protect him. Uriah. He's you- know- what. I don't want him hurt." Zeke says with a hint of urgency in his voice. I've never heard him be so sirius** (A/N- hehe Harry Potter reference)** in his life.

"Oh course, Zeke. His first landscape, he was fine. I'm not sure how he will be for the others though."

"Thanks man." Zeke slaps my back and I head down to the room where stage two is held.

**Tris' POV:**

The next morning, it is hard to keep a smile off my face. I don't want Will and Christina to think something's up because I never smile. My trick is easy though. Think about him.

I grab a quick breakfast and run down to the stage two room. Two other initiates are already there. Within five minutes, everyone has arrived and Tobias steps out of the room to call someone.

"Unnamed." He says. I get up and Peter sticks his leg out to trip me. I easily hop over it and Tobias guides me into the room. He takes the syringe out of its black box.

"Would you like to do it again?" He asks. I nod slightly and he hands my the syringe. I press the needle into the side of my neck. I put the needle back in the box and sit down in the cold, metal chair.

"Be brave, Tris." Tobias whispers as my world begins to go black.

I open my eyes to find myself on the top of a glass building, with the city unfolding out beyond me. I make the mistake and look down.

I must be at least 100 stories up.

I feel my heartbeat pick up and I start to panic. I sit and try to think of what I should do.

This isn't real.

This isn't real. I can jump and I will be fine!

"This isn't real." I whisper to myself and I step off the side of the glass building's roof. My breath stops and the ground gets closer.

'What if I'm wrong?' I think. 'What if this actually is real?'

My thoughts don't get answered. The world goes black.

I open my eyes and Tobias is staring at me again.

"What?" I ask.

He just grabs my arm and takes me into the back hall.

"You're Divergent." He states.

"What?" I ask, shocked that he knows.

"You were aware during the simulation."

Crap. Tori told me that Dauntless aren't and Divergents are. I start to panic again. Tobias notices and puts his arms around me.

"It's alright." He whispers. "I'll keep you safe." I relax a little and Tobias presses his lips to my forehead. "I'm one too."

We stand in silence for a few minutes, embraced in each other's arms. Tobias breaks it.

"What factions?"

"Dauntless and Abnegation. You?"

"Dauntless, Abnegation, and Erudite."

"Three factions?"

Tobias nods. "That really proves how mental I am."

I laugh and Tobias pulls me back to him.

"I've got to go delete your simulation footage. You should probably get going too." He whispers.

I nod and his him softly one last time before pulling away from him and going to the tattoo parlor to visit Tori. I just now realized that I haven't seen her since before the truth or dare game yesterday.

"Hey!" Tori exclaims when she sees me walking in the door. She takes me into the back as usual.

"Tobias knows the other now." I say.

"What?"

"He knows. He said he would keep me safe though. Were also kinda together now." I mumble the last part.

"What was that?"

"Were together."

Tori claps her hands and squeals happily. "I knew you would get together eventually! He told me he liked you. Actually, I somehow got it out of him. He has like no feelings towards anyone! I'm so happy for you two!" Tori pulls me into a hug.

"Can you please not tell anyone, though? We don't want anyone to think my rank is his favoritism."

"Of course." Tori smiles. "How would they though? You clearly have the best time and were amazing at the physical combat."

I shrug. "Peter is an idiot."

"Ahhh, that he is." We both laugh.

After a while, I decide to go wander the Pit for a while. I feel a hand on my arm and I reflexively jump and pull away. I turn to see Tobias standing there, chuckling slightly. I smack his arm. "Shut up." I say.

"Hello to you, too." Tobias says, still laughing.

"Shut. Up."

Tobias puts his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay! You win."'

I smirk and Tobias takes me to the chasm. We sit at our spot in the bottom, our feet dangling over the edge, just talking for a while.

"Hey, I'll be back in a minute. I'm just going to get a drink." Tobias says. I nod and he leaves. A minute later, I hear someone come up behind me.

"Hey, Tobias." I say and turn around to find myself face to face with someone who is not Tobias.

**Tobias' POV:**

"Hey, I'll be back in a minute. I'm just going to get a drink." I tell Tris. She nods, so I get up and go. I walk to the water fountain and get a quick drink before heading back to the bottom of the chasm where Tris should be.

When I get back down there, I don't see her. Instead, I see a man in Abnegation grey.

"Hey!" I yell. He turns around and I see his face. Marcus.

"Tobias." A weak voice says. I step aside Marcus and see that he is holding Tris over the edge of the water.

My body fills with fury. I kick Marcus in the side of his head and grab Tris before she can fall. I gather her into my arms and kiss her forehead. She has a new bloody gash on the side of her neck and her cheek. I just then notice the knife laying on the floor next to Marcus' unconscious body. How can so much happen when I am only gone for two minutes?

I quickly run Tris to my apartment, leaving Marcus unconscious in the chasm. I couldn't care less about him. He hurt my Tris. He will pay.

As I run, I notice Tris begin to fall unconscious, just making me run harder. When I reach my apartment, I lay Tris down on the bed and begin to treat her injuries. The cut on her cheek has stopped bleeding, but the one on her neck isn't so lucky. I quickly clean and bandage her cheek and try to stop the blood on her neck. After a few minutes, I am successful and I bandage it. I kiss Tris' forehead and notice a bump on the side of her head. I walk into the bathroom to was Tris' blood off of my hands. Then I grab an ice pack out of the freezer for her head. When I turn around, Tris' eyes meet mine.

"How are you feeling?" I ask and sit down next to her, sliding the ice pack under her head. She gratefully smiles.

"Like crap." She admits. "What happened anyway?"

"I'm not sure. I just got back after two minutes and he had you over the chasm. I knocked him unconscious and took you here."

Tris nods. "Thank you."

I kiss her softly.

"I thought I would be safe." She whispers.

"What?"

"That's the third time he came here since I got to Dauntless. I came here to get away from him."

"Three times?" I ask. I came to the conclusion that when I had to postpone the fights and her back started bleeding, it was because of Marcus. I would've never expected another time.

"Visiting Day."

I nod, remembering when she yelped in pain when I woke her up for the rankings. I kiss her again. "It's going to be okay, Tris. I'll protect you. Always."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- chapter 13 was the last chapter I had pre written, so now I am just going to update as I complete each chapter. Some days will have more updates than others now. **

**Sound good?**

**anyway, I just almost cried. I was on Instagram a minute ago and this one racehorse I really liked, Dancing With Fate, got in an accident and died a few days ago. I was just getting over that when this one account I'm following posted a picture of his empty stall. **

**THAT IS NOT OKAY**

**Also, don't hate me if this chapter sucks. I wrote most of it with a writers block. **

**Just warning you.**

**one last thing, thank you for the almost 8.5K people who took the time to read this story and the 19.2K who read Afire Love. Thank you all. **

**I'm done now. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**Tris' POV:**

The next morning when I wake up, Tobias is not on the floor where he slept last night. I didn't want him to sleep on the floor, but he insisted and I eventually gave in.

I get out of Tobias' bed and walk over to the mirror hanging on his wall. I stand on my toes to look at my reflection in it. I look awful. The cuts on my neck and cheek are all red and swollen. The bump on my head is awful and painful too. I look terrible.

I hear the bathroom door open and Tobias walks out, his hair still glistening with shower water. He smiles when he sees me up.

"Hey." He walks over to me and kisses my forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Awful. I look even worse too." I reply with a sigh.

"That is not true. You still look beautiful, Tris."

I laugh at that statement. "Yeah right. I'm not beautiful. I don't know why you like me when you could have any girl in Dauntless that are so much prettier and better than me."

"Oh yeah, and Tris?" Tobias asks and I look up at him. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" I ask.

"I thought that we were stating things that are impossible." I lean over and wrap my arms around Tobias. He wraps his arms around me and rests his head on mine. "I really don't like it when you put yourself down like that, Tris. You're beautiful to me. I don't want any other girl. I want you. You're beautiful and selfless and brave. I couldn't ask for anyone better."

"I'm not brave." I shake my head and look up into Tobias' blue eyes. "I'm a coward. The only reason I came to Dauntless is because I had to get away from my father who I was too much of a coward I didn't even try to stand up to him for ten years. I don't belong here."

"You're not a coward. No one here has been through a fraction of what you have. You're the bravest we've got."

"You're still doing the impossible thing?" I ask. "I thought we stopped that."

"No, I thought you were." Tobias looks at me confused.

"No. You are."

"I'm not. Listen, you're not going to win this argument."

"Ugh." I groan. "Let's just go. I'm hungry."

Tobias nods. "You go first. I'll be a few minutes behind."

I nod and walk out of Tobias' apartment. I don't know where it is, so I wander around until I can find the Pit. When I get there, I go into the cafeteria where I grab a muffin and go over to where Christina and Will are sitting.

"Hey." Christina says without looking up. Will sees me, though.

"What happened to you, Unnamed?" He asks. Christina finally looks up and gasps at the cuts on my cheek and neck. My hand instinctively covers it.

"Umm, nothing. I just tripped on a rock in the Pit. That's all." I reply, looking down.

"I used to be a Candor. I know when people are lying." Christina eyes me suspiciously. "You didn't trip over a rock in the Pit."

"Fine." I sigh. "It was in the chasm."

"I still don't believe you. You have a giant bump on your head that you wouldn't get from tripping over a rock." Will really has to start loosing his Erudite traits.

Christina ignores Will. "Where were you last night?"

"Fine. I didn't trip over a rock. I'm not telling you what happened to me though. Or where I was last night."

I don't wait to listen for a response. Instead, I go down to Tori in the tattoo parlor. She looks up at me and sighs when she sees the cut on my face. As usual, she takes me into the back.

"Again?"

I nod. "Me and Tobias were in the chasm and Tobias went to get a drink. He was gone for two minutes. Marcus came and cut me then held me over the chasm. Tobias beat him up and took me to his apartment because I went unconscious because he hit my head into the wall."

"We have to find a way to keep him out of Dauntless Compound."

I nod in agreement.

Tori glances at the clock on the wall. "You should probably get going. Don't you have more training today?"

I sigh. "Yeah. I'll see you later, Tori." I get up and leave the parlor. I am the last initiate to get to the Stage 2 training room, so I don't get a seat. It doesn't really matter. I am the first to be called in.

"You ready?" Tobias asks once I've entered the room and shut the door. I shake my head. "It's okay. You'll be fine. Just remember to hide it." Tobias whispers the last part as he hands me the black syringe. I inject myself and put the syringe back in the box.

"Be brave, Tris."

The blackness opens up to a room in the Dauntless Compound. I look around and notice a woman sitting, pointing a gun at me. I am confused at why she has not shot me yet. Then I realize the gun and a single bullet on a table nearby. I know what I have to do. I don't want to, but my Divergence might show if I don't.

My shaking hands reach for the gun. I load the bullet into the chamber and give one last look at the woman. She is only sitting there, not moving. Her features are plain and she is very simple, like me.

I slowly raise the gun and my finger finds the trigger. I look away and a gunshot rings out. My eyes open and I drop the gun as I see the woman's body slump to the ground.

Then everything turns to blackness again.

I jump out of the chair into Tobias' arms the second I wake up.

"It's okay. That was fine." Tobias whispers to me. I nod into his chest, but still don't let go.

"How many more times do we have to do that?"

"Two. Tomorrow and the next day. The day after that, you will have your final test before you can officially be a Dauntless member. You'll be fine though. Okay?"

"Okay." **(A/N- I put a lot of depressing TFIOS references into my writing. I should just write a TFIOS fanfiction. Oh well.)**

I pull away from Tobias. "I'll let you torture the others. I'll see you later."

Tobias nods and I walk out the back door and Tobias goes to the other door to let the next initiate in. I head to the Pit, not knowing what to do, so I just go to Tori again.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- hey guys. What's up?**

**There was something really important I wanted to mention, I just forgot again. **

**Oh well. **

**The new Mockingjay trailer is great. Way too short though. It should be two and a half hours long, just saying. **

**We still have a 115 day wait. **

**That sucks. **

**I met my grandma's new dog today. He is a poodle and his name is Gus. I normally don't like small dogs, but Gus is awesome. **

**I also wore my TFIOS shirt today. **

**That was a strange coincidence. **

**Also to whoever asked why Marcus kept showing up, it's because Marcus is a dueche. That's why. (I prob spelt that wrong but whatever.)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Divergent. Veronica Roth does. I also don't own the lyrics to Change. The amazing Taylor Swift does. I don't own anything else in this chapter that I didn't realize I put in here. **

**Tris' POV:**

I wake up from the simulation panicking. It was confinement today. Yesterday it was Marcus again. Simulations are over, though. I'm happy about that.

Tobias comes over and sits next to me.

"You okay?" He asks.

I nod. "They're over now, right?"

"Not exactly. Your last test is your entire fear landscape. Most people have an average of 10 to 15 fears."

I groan at the thought of seeing Marcus again. "Why did he show up twice then?"

"Not all of your fears are shown. I had to face one of my fears twice when I was an initiate two years ago."

"Who watches it?"

"The leaders."

I freeze. I don't want anyone to know about Marcus. Now I'm going to have multiple Dauntless leaders know that the city leader beat his only daughter after his wife died. Tobias must feel me freeze, because he wraps his arms around me.

"It'll be alright. They never even end up remembering anyone's fears."

"They'll remember the one where someone gets beaten by her own father!"

Tobias sighs. "Even if they do remember, they can't talk about it. It's one of the pacts they made when they became a leader."

"What if they do?"

"They're stripped of their leadership position and thrown out to live with the Factionless."

I nod hesitantly.

"It's okay. You have nothing to be worried about." Tobias kisses the top of my head. "You should probably get going. I have a few more initiates to watch as they go through their own personal living hell."

I give Tobias one last hug. "Okay. See you later?"

"Oh course." Tobias smiles.

I walk out of the room and walk in the back hallway to the Pit when I hear footsteps behind me. I turn to see-

**Tobias' POV:**

After Tris leaves, I have the very interesting job of comforting Christina after she is attacked by moths and trying not to laugh at Will when he freaks out over his acid. When Uriah enters the room, things actually do get interesting.

I inject Uriah and he sits down in the chair and closes his eyes. I plug myself into the computer and the simulation begins.

Uriah is walking along through the Dauntless Compound when he reaches the cafeteria. He walks over to the kitchens and goes to talk to the cook.

"It's gone." The cook tells him. "There is no Dauntless Cake."

"NO!" Uriah screams. He runs to the empty oven and reaches his hand in. When he pulls his hand out, he has a beautiful Dauntless cake in it. "HA TAKE THAT!" He screams at the cook and takes a huge bite of cake. That boy has some impressive cake eating skills.

"Shut up, you pansycake." The cook tells him.

Uriah yells in fury and shoves the rest of the cake in her face. He then wakes up.

As soon as Uriah wakes up, I delete the footage. A Dauntless would find a different way to get the cake. Divergents wouldn't. I look at Uriah who is panicking in his chair. I take him out the back door into the hallway.

"That was an awful fear, Uri. I don't know why that is not in my landscape. Also, are you really still going on about that whole pansycake thing?" I ask.

"Pansycake will catch on again."

"No, Uri, it won't. Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk about. You showed evidence of you know what again. You have to learn to hide it better. I deleted your footage again. Try to hide it. I promised your idiot brother, Zeke, that I would protect you and you're making it kinda hard."

He nods. "Thanks, Tobias."

I nod and push him away. Luckily, Uriah was my last initiate, so I got to leave now.

I enter the back hallway to go to the Pit, when I see a Dauntless girl beating up an old man in Abnegation grey.

**Tris' POV:**

I hear footsteps behind me. I turn to see Marcus. I freeze.

"I couldn't finish what I wanted yesterday," he begins to reach for his belt. "So I came to finish what I started now."

I am still frozen in fear and shock.

"Hmmm. Where's your little boyfriend now? You would be dead right now if it wasn't for Tobias Prior. He can't protect you now, can he?"

"Tobias Prior?"

"You didn't recognize him, Beatrice?" I flinch at the use of my real name being spoken so harshly by the man I fear most. I shake my head slowly. "Wow. You're even more stupid than I thought. I should just end you now." Marcus reaches for his knife in his back pocket. He pulls it out and I see the metal blade glistening in the dim light of the hallway.

"No." My voice cracks as I say it.

"What was that, girl?" Marcus snaps, clearly taken back from me standing up to him.

"No. I'm not afraid of you." I am, though. I could never be in Candor. I lie way to easily. I am trying not to shake. 'Be strong' I tell myself. 'For Tobias.'

"Don't you DARE talk back to me, girl!" Marcus yells.

'For Tobias. For Tobias. For Tobias.'

I feel a sudden burst of courage. "No. _These things will change. Can you feel it now? These walls that you put up to hold me back will fall down_." My voice rises and my body fills with hope. "_This revolution, the time will come for me to finally win._"

The reaction on Marcus' face is priceless. He can't believe I am finally standing up to him after ten long, painful years. To be honest, I can't believe it either.

While Marcus is frozen in surprise and shock, I attack. I knock the knife out of his hand and snatch the belt. He is now weapon less. He stares at his empty hands, helpless.

Soon, Marcus is bloody on the floor and. Looking at me like he hopes for me to show him mercy.

I shake my head. "This one is from mum." I give Marcus one last kick to his temple and he is out cold. I hear a clapping behind me. I jump and turn around to see Tobias. He has a huge smile on his face.

"I am so proud of you." He hold his arms open. I step over Marcus' body and gratefully go into his arms.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"What did I do?" Tobias looks at me, confused.

"I was strong for you."

"You don't have to be strong for me. You're already strong enough on your own."

"I'm not-" I begin.

"Tris, you are. Look at me." I look up and make eye contact with Tobias' beautiful blue eyes. "I think I might be in love with you. I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you though."

"Really? Maybe we should find you some paper or something so you can make a list."

"Maybe I'm already sure and I just don't want to scare you."

"Then you should know better."

"Fine." Tobias smiles. "I love you."

I stand on my toes and kiss his lips softly. "I love you too." I whisper. Tobias pulls me closer and deepens the kiss. For the first time since my mother died, I finally feel happy.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- I am currently listening to X for the 100th time. I am wearing my Ed Sheeran t shirt for this important event. Listening to an album 100 times in a month and a few days takes mad skill. **

**Today i I went to the standardbred track about 15 minutes away from my house. We stayed for 6 races. We got 4th in one, 3rd in two, and 2nd in three because I was there and in almost every race, the horse I bet on gets second. I don't know why. 2 isn't even one of my lucky numbers! My lucky numbers are 4 and 6 and 7 and 13 and 15 and 22 and 23. **

**I have a lot of lucky numbers. **

**My birthday is on Friday, but who cares about that? I GET TO SEE ONE DIRECTION IN 7 DAYS!**

**haha 7 is one of my lucky numbers. **

**Thats weird. **

**ONE WEEK**

**AAHHHHHHHHHH**

**Just ignore me. I'm kinda fangirling hard right now. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

**Tris' POV:**

The next morning, I can't keep the smile off my face, no matter what I do. I finally stood up to that monster. Tobias said he loved me. I could never be happier. I have never been happier either.

"What's up with you, Unnamed?" Christina asks as we go to lunch. "I've never seen you smile before."

"Oh you know, sun is shinning, birds are singing." I say happily. Christina gives me a strange look, probably reminding me that we are in an underground tunnel. I shrug it off and get a muffin to eat quickly. After breakfast, we have to go through one of the instructor's landscapes. I kinda hope we can go through Tobias' landscape.

We don't.

We end up each going through one of Lauren's fears. When she is explaining how it works, Christina's nosey Candor self butts in.

"What's the least amount of fears that someone's gotten?"

"I'm recent years," Lauren looks over at Tobias. "Six."

Tobias looks up and smirks. I roll my eyes at him. He's so adorable.

"Most of you will have 10 to 15 fears. I believe we were all very shocked when Tobias over there got six. I can almost guarantee none of you will get anywhere near that low." Lauren looks around. "Let's start with you, Unnamed."

I freeze and look over at Tobias. He nods slightly, assuring me that I'll be fine. I take a deep breath and go over to Lauren.

I was stuck with her kidnapping fear. It sucked. I think I may have developed a new fear because of that. I now freak out even more when people come near me. I even jump when Tobias comes up behind me.

"You okay?" He asks, putting his hand on my shoulder. I shake my head and Tobias pulls me to him. "It's just a simulation." He whispers. "It's not real."

"It feels real."

"It's not. If it was real, you wouldn't be here with me right now."

I nod.

"I've got to get going. Tori needed me to cover her shift at the tattoo parlor today. Bud is sick and Tori had a meeting or something. To be honest, I wasn't paying attention at all."

I laugh slightly. "Okay. I'll see you later?"

Tobias smiles. "Of course."

He pulls me into one last hug. "Love you." He whispers into my blonde hair.

"Love you too." I mumble back.

Tobias squeezes me and pulls away. He then goes off to the Pit. I head to the dormitories, which are empty, except for Christina. She jumps up when she sees me.

"I was waiting for you to come back here!" She exclaims. "Where were you anyway?"

"The Pit." I say flatly. "Why were you waiting for me?"

"I want to talk."

"This can't be good." I sit down on my bed across from her.

"It's not."

I sigh. "Oh god. What?"

"I want you to tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Why you're like this."

"Like what?"

"You know what I mean."

I sigh again. "What I tell you can never be repeated. If you tell anyone, I will personally kill you."

Christina nods in response.

I take a deep breath. "My father abused me." I say, barley audible.

"What was that?"

"My father abused me." I say slightly louder. Christina hears this time.

"Dam." She says. "Why?"

"Because my mother died and he beat her so he turned to me."

"Who is your father?"

"Marcus Eaton." I whisper.

"Marcus Eaton. As in the Abnegation leader?"

I nod.

"So that means you're his daughter, Beatrice?"

I nod again. "Just don't call me that. Please. Call me Tris when no one is around."

Christina nods. "Sure. Wait a minute," she looks at me, tapping her fingers on her chin. "You were serious that one day about not eating for a week?"

I sigh. "Why does everyone take so much shock in that?"

"Everyone?"

"Well, you and Tobias."

"Tobias knows?"

"Yeah. It's what we were talking about that day we played truth or dare game."

"How does he know?"

"Marcus was my first fear."

"Oh." Christina pauses for a second. "What did he do to you?"

"Whipped me, cut me, made me hang off the roof, locked me in a closet for days, and starved me." I list everything off on my fingers.

"Dam, girl. I can see why you're afraid of him."

"He relates to all of my fears so far. The heights. Confinement. Killing someone innocent, I don't want to be like him. And then there's Marcus too."

"I'm so sorry I pressured you about this before. Is he coming to Dauntless?"

I nod. "I was so happy this morning because after ten years, I finally stood up for myself and beat the crap out of him last night."

"Ooh, congrats, Tris!"

I smile a little. "Thanks."

Christina's grin widens and she looks at me with a suspicious, frightening look in her eyes.

"What?" I say, almost scared to ask.

"What's going on with you and Tobias?" She wiggles her eyebrows.

I groan. "God, Christina. Nothing's going on between us. He's just helping me out. He saved me from Marcus a few days ago. He's doing pretty much the same thing that Tori is. It doesn't mean me and Tori are together, does it?"

"No, I suppose not." Christina sighs. "You would make a great couple though."

"Ugh. Is everything a relationship with you? How's Will? Anything going on with you and him?" I wiggle my eyebrows, mimicking her.

Christina blushes a deep red. "He asked me out." She says, just loud enough for me to hear. I squeal.

"I knew it! I knew you two would get together! You're so perfect together!" A second later,no realize I was turning into Christina. "Crap" I mumble under my breath.

Christina just smiles. "I knew that I would eventually rub off on you!"

I sigh and shake my head. "You're impossible." I say.

"Thank you!"

I laugh. "Let's go to the cafeteria. I'm hungry."

Christina quickly agrees and we decide to race down. I am a good 15 feet ahead when I run into someone.

"Dammit." I mutter. I look up to see who I ran into, and I see Tobias. "Hey, Tobias. Nice seeing you. I've got to go!"

Christina is almost caught up to me now. I can't let her win. I just run harder until I run into someone else and fall backward. I wince in pain as I land on my back. I look up to see that I ran into Uriah and Christina has passed me.

"Seriously, Uri? If you weren't there I would've beaten Chris!" I yell at him, scoldingly.

"Don't call me Chris!" I hear Christina yell from where she stopped a bit ahead.

I laugh and Uriah reaches his hand down. I grab it and he pulls me back to my feet.

"Wow, Unnamed! I didn't know you could smile! Or laugh." Uriah chuckles.

"Ha!" Christina walks over next to Uriah. "You should've seen her this morning!"

"Shut up." I whine.

"You must've had a change of heart overnight, didn't you?" Uriah asks.

"Nope." With that, I run off into the cafeteria to get some amazing Dauntless Cake.

**A/N- when you don't know how to end a chapter when you have writers block end it with some Dauntless Cake. You can't go wrong with Dauntless Cake. **

**Also, Christina knows now. Yay!**

**also, Will and Christina are finally together! Even bigger yay!**

**bye. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- yay! About 12K reads! Thank you all so much. **

**Also, so, I get to see One Direction in 6 days. **

**Yes, you are going to keep getting the countdown every day until the concert. Don't worry. It's only 6 more chapters after this. **

**I bet none of you even read the authors notes. **

**Oh well. **

**So, I like to barrel race with my horse. To turn around barrels faster and tighter, a lot of people yell 'hey!' To their horse as a signal to turn quicker. I'm pretty sure I'm the only person on the world who's trained their horse to turn better when I say 'Tobias'. **

**Im normal, I swear. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

**Tobias' POV:**

I go into the dormitories early and watch all of the sleeping initiates for a minute. No, I am not a stalker. I was just looking for Tris. She isn't there.

"EVERYONE UP! STAGE THREE TODAY!" I yell and everyone jumps up. After that, I leave the room and go to look for Tris. I check the first place that I can think of where she likes to spend time. The tattoo parlor with Tori.

Sure enough, she's there. I smile and walk in.

"Hey, Tori! Hey, Tris." I say.

I go over to them and turn to Tris. "You ready for today?"

She shakes her head. "Not even close."

"Oh come on. You'll be fine." Tori says.

"No I won't. All of the leaders will know."

"Tris." She looks up at me. "Didn't we already have this conversation?"

She nods. "I guess."

I hug her. "You'll be fine." I lower my voice and whisper into her ear, "You do not know how hard it is to not kiss you in public."

She pulls back and slaps my arm. I just laugh.

"I better get going. Stage three starts soon, right?"

I nod. "Remember, everyone is aware. You can solve the fear like a you know what."

She nods and hugs me again. "Thanks, Tobias." She pulls away after a second and says goodbye to Tori before leaving the parlor. I stay behind with Tori.

"Don't you have to be down there with them?" She asks.

I shrug. "For the transfers. They always do Dauntless- borns first."

"Alright. Make sure she tells me how she did after she's done."

"Oh course."

**Tris' POV:**

The Dauntless- borns are currently going through their landscapes when I arrive at the fear landscape room. It appears that they are almost done. I'm scared.

Soon enough, Tobias arrives and turns to address the transfers.

"You will go in there in reverse order that you are ranked. Meaning, Molly first and Unnamed last. Good luck. Molly, they're ready for you."

After a while I'm the only initiate left.

"Unnamed." Tobias announces. He gives me a look of encouragement as I pass him. I take a deep breath and push open the door. The leaders are sitting there, in front of some screens. Eric gets up and walks over to me, putting his hand on my shoulder. I flinch and jump away. I look at him and see that he is holding a syringe. I put my hand out.

"Give it to me." I tell him.

"Why?"

"So I can inject myself with it."

"I'm perfectly capable of injecting you with the serum."

"I'm sure you are. I don't like it when people touch me. Just give me the dam syringe."

I snatch it away from Eric and inject myself. I feel myself start to fall under the influence of the serum and then everything turns black.

When everything comes bright again, I see the city unfolding out in front of me. I look down, instantly regretting it. I am on the top of a glass building, hundreds of stories high. My heartbeat picks up and so does my breathing. I have to jump. I know I have to. I look down one more time before bending my knees and letting myself fall.

When I hit the ground, 4 walls close in around me. Confinement. I start to panic again. The box keeps shrinking. I can't breathe. When the box is just big enough for me to fit, it stops shrinking. I start to think. I can't break out of here. Make it worse so it gets better, right? I curl myself into a ball and wait. This is defiantly worse. My heart is still pounding in my chest. I have to think happy thoughts. Slow my heart rate down. I stood up to Marcus. I saw him lying unconscious at my feet. I laugh at the thought and the walls break free. I breathe a sigh of relief and walk into the next room.

In that room, a woman with plain features sits, pointing a gun at me. A table nearby has a gun and a single bullet on it. I know what I have to do. I slowly walk over to the table and pick up the gun. I load the bullet and click it into the chamber. I raise the gun and point it at the woman. I turn away and pull the trigger. Her body slumps to the ground. I drop the gun and run off, waiting for my next fear to appear.

It does. Marcus' house in Abnegation. The plain, boring living room to be exact. I hear footsteps on the stairs. Oh no. Not this fear again. Marcus appears, a belt in his hand. I stare at him, paralyzed with fear. "Beatrice." His voice echoes a dozen times. A dozen Marcus' appear. I look around at them in terror. "This is for your own good." Marcus barley has time to raise the belt when I attack him.

I wake up from the simulations with all of the leaders staring at me, wide eyed. My heart is still racing. The leaders are still staring at me.

"Can I go now?" I ask, breaking the leader's shock. Max nods and I leave the room. Tobias is standing outside the door waiting for me.

"How did you do that?" He asks.

"Do what?"

"You have four fears."

"I do? It felt so much worse than that."

Tobias puts his arm around me. "Congratulations, Four."

"Four?" I question.

"Just trying it out. You can't go by Unnamed for the rest of your life in Dauntless."

"Hmm. Four. I like it." I smile.

Tobias takes my hand. "I told Tori I'd take you to see her after the simulation."

"Okay. Let's go."

Tobias and I walk to the tattoo parlor, hand in hand. I look in the window and see Tori tattooing someone.

"Hey, Tori!" Tobias yells as we walk in the door. "Ever hear of someone with just four fears?"

"Most I've heard is six." Tori says without looking up.

"Well, I have an initiate here with only four. Meet Four."

Tori looks up and sees me. "Oh my God! Congratulations! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks Tori." I smile.

"Wait, why'd you call her Four, Tobias?"

"She can't go as Unnamed for the rest of her life, can she?"

"I suppose not. Congrats."

"Thanks."

Tobias turns to me. "Do you have to go back to the dormitory now or do you want to come to my apartment?"

"Apartment. Let's go." Tobias takes my hand and we walk to his apartment together. When we get there, I sit on his bed and he takes his shoes off.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thanks." I fold my hands in front of me.

"Hey." Tobias comes over and sits down next to me. "Are you okay?"

I look down at my hands. "Yeah." I say quietly.

"Okay, now I know you're defiantly not okay."

I sigh. "It's just I thought standing up to him would make me not afraid."

"It's okay, Tris. Some fears never leave us. I wouldn't blame you if yours never did. People who do loose fears haven't been through anything close to what you have."

"How do you know? Have you ever lost a fear?"

Tobias shrugs. "I'm not sure. I haven't been in my fear landscape in two years."

I nod. "I just wish I could be free from him."

"You will. You're Dauntless now."

"I just don't know." Tobias kisses me. I kiss him back and his arms wrap around my waist. I tangle my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer.

"You'll be fine." He mumbles against my lips. "I'll protect you."

"I love you." I reply.

Tobias pulls back. "I love you too. Will you, ummm," he pauses.

"What?"

"Will you move in with me?" He asks quickly.

I smile and nod. "Yes." Tobias pulls me in and kisses me again.

The rest of the two hours before the banquet, we just lay on Tobias' bed and talk. We eventually start to fall asleep and wake when we hear running in the halls outside. Tobias and I walk to the cafeteria together and we stop before the door.

"I'll go in first. Good luck." Tobias gives my hand one last squeeze and disappears in the crowd of Dauntless. I wait a minute and then so do I.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- first thing first- thank you for over 13.1K reads on this story and 20,025 reads on Afire Love. You guys are all amazing. **

**5 days until I see One Direction!**

**i lied to myself. I said when I got to 100 listens, I would stop listening to X on repeat. I'm currently at 102. **

**Also, I'm not sure if I will be able to update tomorrow. It'll be my birthday and I'm not sure if I will have time to write. I might try to write another chapter today and most post it tomorrow though. **

**My mom is going to make me an awesome cake. It's gunna be shaped like a book and on the spine, it will say Divergent and on the cover, it will say The Hunger Games with a Deathly Hallows sign underneath and on the bottom, it will say by John Green. It's gunna be awesome. **

**If you would like to see a picture, I will post one tomorrow on my main Instagram, katniss_there_is_no_district12. (Yes, I know I have a long username. Don't hate)**

**i think I'm done now. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

**Tris' POV:**

"There she is!" A familiar voice yells as I enter the cafeteria. "Four!"

The Dauntless erupt in cheers and applause. Wow. News travels quickly around here. I look around for the voice and see Tori standing on top of a table. I see Tobias standing next to Tori, smiling at me. I smile back at him slightly and turn away, finding Christina and Will at our usual table, waving me over. I go over to them and sit down.

"Congratulations!" Christina exclaims. "There's no way you won't get first."

I shrug. "I dunno. I think they'll just kick me out for having such a cowardly fear."

Christina gives me a knowing look. Will just looks confused.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" He turns to Christina. "What do you know?"

"Nothing." She replies.

"Candors are bad liars."

Christina shoves him. "Shut up." She whines. "I'm not telling you anyway."

Will fake frowns and turns to me. "Four fears, huh?"

I nod. "I guess so."

"Your new name is Four then?"

I nod again.

"You're defiantly getting first."

"You don't know that."

"I was Erudite. I know Dauntless don't kick people out for having cowardly fears. There must be a reason you have that fear, right? If they did kick people out for cowardly fears, Christina would be gone a long time ago with that moth fear of hers."

I turn to Christina. "You're afraid of moths?"

Christina slaps Will's arm. "You promised you would never tell anyone!" She yells.

Will shrugs, clearly not caring.

"Hey, you know all of my fears. Shouldn't I know one of yours?"

Christina groans. "Ugh fine."

I smirk.

"So, Four, tell me one of your fears and I'll tell you one of mine." Will says.

I freeze and look nervously at Christina. She gives me an apologetic look. "Fine." I say. "You first."

"Acid. Your turn."

"Confinement."

"That's your worst fear?"

"No. Acid was yours?"

Will looks down and nods. "Now you have to tell me your worst fear."

"Not a chance." I shake my head.

"Come on, Four. I told you mine."

"Yeah, well that fear has made me a coward. I'm not telling you. Besides, only three people besides the leaders in this entire compound know."

"Fine." Will crosses his arms. "Be that way."

"I will."

Will rolls his eyes.

"Attention!" A microphone squeaks. I look up to see Eric standing at a podium. He gives a quick boring speech and names flash on the board next to him.

I am in first. I cheer and Christina congratulates me. I read the rest of the names quickly.

1. Four

2. Uriah

3. Lynn

4. Marlene

5. Peter

6. Will

7. Christina

8. Finnick

9. Percy

10. Ariane

Will and Christina stay. When I turn around, they are standing there making out. I laugh to myself and look at the board again. First!

Peter stays, but you can't get away from all of life's problems. I know that for sure.

I feel a tap on my shoulder, making me jump a little. I turn around and see deep blue eyes on me. Tobias. I stand up, a grin growing on my face.

"Congratulations." He says. "Do you think giving you a hug would give away too much?"

"You know what? I don't really care." I stand on my toes and press my lips to his. Tobias seems shocked for a second, but immediately starts to kiss me back. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Four!" Christina yells. She must've stopped making out with Will. Tobias and I pull apart, but he still leaves his arm around me. I look around to what appears to be the entire Dauntless Compound staring at us. It's beginning to make me very uncomfortable.

"You actually are together?" Christina asks in shock.

I nod. "I didn't want anyone to think my ranking was his favoritism rather than skill."

"Which clearly, you are the best." Tobias interrupts.

"Shut up."

He just smirks.

"Why didn't you tell me when I asked?"

"I already told you pretty much everything else. That was hard enough."

Christina nods in understanding and then squeals. "I'm so happy for you!" She claps her hands like a five year old who just got a new toy. She is interrupted by Max walking up to me.

"Good job, Four." He says.

"Thanks."

"I would like to offer you a position. We decided we would like another leader and would be thrilled if you took that position. What do you think?"

I open my mouth to accept when a thought comes running to me. Marcus is a leader. I would have to see him again if I was a leader. I close my mouth and shake my head. "Thank you for the offer, I just don't think it's a position for me. I am honored to be asked, though. If you would like a great leader, I'm sure Will here," I point to where Will stands across the table. "Would fill that perfectly."

I remember Will telling me and Christina that he would like to be a leader a few days ago. I look at him and he is grinning like an idiot. He is an idiot, but that's not the point. He mouths 'thank you' to me. I nod.

Max nods. "We will take that recommendation into consideration. If you ever change your mind, let me know." His voice drops to a whisper. "Don't tell Eric this, but the rest of the leaders and I have wanted to get rid of him for a long time."

"Of course." I reply.

Max walks off and Tobias takes my hand. "Let's go." He whispers in my ear. I nod and wave to my friends. He leads me to his, no, our apartment. When we get there, he turns to me.

"Why didn't you take the position?"

I look down at my feet.

"You would have to see your father again." He realizes. I nod slightly.

"I know. It's cowardly. I just can't."

"It's not cowardly."

I decide not to argue with Tobias more, even though he is wrong. "Why didn't you become a leader?"

He shrugs. "I don't know, really. Just didn't want to. Too much responsibilities. I like tattooing people. Working with Tori and Bud is great. What job are you going to pick?"

"I'm not sure. I think scaring the crap out of initiates sounds fun. I think I would like to work in the control room too."

"Zeke works in the control room. He said he likes it because he gets to stalk people when he isn't hacking the system to play games instead of working."

"Even better." I laugh. "Who knows? Maybe I can do something good for the compound."

"I'm sure you can." Tobias says kissing the top of my head. "What would you like to do now?"

I shrug. "I'm hungry and have a strange craving for Dauntless Cake right now. If you died, I probably wouldn't even go to your funeral if there wasn't cake there."

Tobias laughs. "It's nice to know I'm loved."

I stand on my toes and kiss his lips softly. "You are. Now let's go!" I drag him to the door, but he stops me.

"No need." I follow him to a mini refrigerator **(A/N- those things are dangerous! Right before I went to see The Fault In Our Stars movie on opening night, the refrigerator cut me and I still have the scar)** and he pulls out a chocolate cake and cuts it in half.

"OH MY GOD YOU ARE THE BEST!" I yell and we dig in.

After we eat, Tobias decides we should go to bed.

"You have to choose your job tomorrow." He said. I nod and head back to the dormitory. I would stay with him, but it need clothes.

After I change, I lay in my bed. It's the last night I will be in it.

Christina starts talking to me about clothes or shoes or whatever and I pretend to listen when in reality, I'm falling asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N- hey guys. Please don't hate me. I have writers block so as a birthday gift, my friend wrote this chapter. **

**Don't worry, she is a much better author than me. **

**Im just worried you'll prefer her over me. **

**Oh well. **

**Thank you I Smith for writing this**

**disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Tris' POV:**

I awake to a chattering Tobias conversing with Christina.

I moan as I sit up and stretch my arms outwards, relaxing my muscles.

Today is the first morning I've been able to sleep in for a long time.

"Hey, look who's up!" Christina snickers, as Tobias sits at the edge of my bed.

I glance over at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand on the right of my bed. All initiates had an alarm clock.

The red numbers read 9:47. Never in my 16 years of life have I slept in that long. I think this is a start to a good day.

"Good morning sweetheart." Tobias says lovingly, kissing my cheek.

"Good morning to you too." I reply, grinning at the handsome man in front of me.

"Aw." Christina swoons.

"Shut up." I snap.

"Today we're going to move all your stuff into my apartment, then we're gonna have a really great day." Tobias smiles, taking my hand in his. His hand is warm, and so much bigger then my dainty hands.

"Why don't you get dressed, then we'll get started. Christina is going to help too, aren't you, Chris?" Tobias asks.

"But I was gonna-"

"You're going to help, right Christina?" Tobias says gruffly.

"Yeah. I'm going to help." Christina quivers, being a bit scared of Tobias' mean side.

"Alright, I'll get up." I sigh, leaving my warm bed.

I grab a black t-shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans, and also a pair of white socks and my black combat boots and bring it all into the girl's bathroom, and lock myself in a stall.

I take off my shirt, and examine my scars. Happily, they're fading.

I grin at this, and look at my tattoos.

They look perfect, and make me look strong. I beat Marcus. I defeated the enemy, and the scars are signs of my battle with him. I won the war with my father, and I will always be stronger then him. Marcus better run. He must outrun me, before I kill him.

I put on the black shirt, and then change into the jeans. I put on the white socks, and slide on my boots. I lace them nice and tight.

I exit the stall, and pick up my hairbrush. I start to stroke my hair with the brush, and my brown hair smoothens out. I pull it up wrapping a hair tie around it once, twice, three times so it stays in place.

Then, I brush my teeth, scrubbing every tooth with a good amount of pressure.

I spit into the sink and watch the toothpaste swirl down into the drain.

I run the water until its warm, and get my hands wet. I splash the relaxing water on my face, and I smile.

I thoroughly scrub my face with a washcloth doused with the warm water and soap.

When I'm done, I splash my face with the water again, rinsing the soapy bubbles off.

I shut the water off, and see that the mirror was fogged up. With my index finger on my right hand, I draw a circle. I poke two dots and give the face a smile. I draw the number 4 next to it, and admire my work.

This little thing made my day.

I exit the bathroom and throw my pajamas underneath my bed. I notice my bed was made.

"Who made my bed?" I inquire.

"That was me." Tobias chuckles.

"What did you do that for?"

"Want me to mess it up again, and then you have to make it?"

"I'm good." I say, throwing my hands up. "Thank you."

I hug Tobias and press my lips to his cheek, quickly kissing him. He blushes, he is bashful.

"Get a room." Christina scoffs.

I roll my eyes at her remark.

"I have some boxes we can put your stuff in. It won't be much though." Tobias informs me, pointing to some boxes in the corner of the room.

"Thanks."

I start to gather up my belongings, and as Tobias predicted, there wasn't much. It's all mostly clothes.

When we pack everything into the boxes, it ends up taking up only three boxes. The boxes weren't even that big. Oh well.

So with that, Tobias, Christina and I each took a box and walked to Tobias' apartment, which was about a seven minute walk away.

We walked up to the apartment, it was on the second floor of the complex, and it was room 221B. Tobias unlocked the door with one hand and we walked into the living room. The living room was painted a fiery red, and had a black leather couch and a huge TV. Tobias set his box down on a table in the kitchen, which was huge. It had nice appliances and countertops.

"Eh, let's not unpack now. Thanks for your help Chris, you can go now." Tobias instructs.

"Don't call me that." Christina snaps as she walks out the door.

"I am going to cook you a marvelous breakfast, Four." Tobias smirks, taking out ingredients from the fridge.

I raise my right eyebrow in surprise.

"Really, Chef Prior?" I smirk.

"Mhm." Tobias mutters as he start cooking.

He made scrambled eggs with bacon.

It was really good. Better than I thought it would be.

We discussed random things over breakfast.

The day went by fast, we unpacked and had a nice walk around the Dauntless compound, Tobias dropping little facts about the place as we went around.

We had a dinner of homemade hamburgers, cooked by Tobias.

At around nine, we sat down on the couch and started to watch a movie. It was called "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone." Our ancestors loved it.

We cuddled under a blanket while watching the movie.

When it was over, we went into our bedroom- yeah, our bedroom now- and changed into pajamas.

We crawled into bed, and Tobias turned off the lights.

"So what did you think of your first day here?" Tobias questions.

"I loved it." I smile, laying my head on his bare chest. He wrapped his arm around me, and kissed the top of my head.

"Alright, Four. Sweet dreams." Tobias whispers in my ear.

"I love you." I say sincerely.

"I love you too."

I fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- yay! chapter 20! **

**Im back to writing. I was talking to my friend yesterday (the friend who wrote the amazing last chapter) and she gave me a huge idea that ties to what I want the ending to be so now I'm able to write again. **

**Yay!**

**also, only 3 days until I see One Direction. AHHHHH**

**I got the tickets when there was 249 days left until the concert (I have an app). Now I am down to 3. I am so happy right now. **

**Like so happy I'm gunna cry.**

**disclaimer- I don't own Divergent. **

**Tobias' POV:**

Tris and I walk hand in hand through the Pit. I was given a day off from the parlor because I just finished getting the initiates through initiation. It was painful. Well, everything was painful except meeting Tris.

She also gets a few days off before she has to start her job at the control room with Zeke. Zeke will be training her. I wish her luck. I would never be able to deal with Zeke for an entire day. And then work along side him for many, many others.

I seriously wonder how she is going to do it.

As we are walking through the Pit, I begin to get a bit hungry, so I decide to take Tris out to a restaurant for lunch. I lead her up to one restaurant I have enjoyed. Dauntless Diviners.

"Welcome, Four," I say as I lead her inside. "To the best restaurant that Dauntless has to offer."

Tris giggles slightly, making me smile. We walk over to the person that seats everyone (A/N- idk what they're called).

"Table for two." I say and he nods. Handing us two menus, he takes us to a table in the back of the restaurant that over looks the chasm.

He looks up and I see that he is Spencer, the first ranking initiate that I trained last year. He transferred to Dauntless from Candor, even though he never had one of those Candor smart- mouthes, like Christina. He's always very kind to everyone. He is Divergent and I think one of his factions is Amity. He's not all Amity, though. He just treats everyone with a lot of respect. He is a true Dauntless also. He's always doing crazy Dauntless things, but is not too crazy. He doesn't climb Ferris wheels or the tallest buildings in the city. He's just the type of person who goes down a zip line backwards wearing a chicken suit. He's got to be the most loved person in Dauntless. He has jet black hair and green eyes. He always reminded me a little of Harry Potter. He strangely wears pink all the time. It's so weird standing out in a sea of Dauntless in black. I find it weird. Apparently a bunch of Dauntless girls find him really attractive. I'm just glad half the time they bother him instead of me. He's, as the girls say, 'fabulous'. I'm very surprised Spencer doesn't have a girlfriend. I guess I shouldn't be so surprised, though. I was single until Tris came around. Spencer looks at both Tris, and me, his eyes lingering on me for just a second too long before he speaks up.

"Hey, Tobias." He says, smiling at me. "Hello, Four." He looks at Tris with less of a smile on his face. "What can I get you guys to drink?"

I look over at Tris. "I'll have a water." She says. Still Abnegation at heart.

Spencer writes it down on a notepad and turns to me. "I'll have the same." Huh. I guess I'm still Abnegation at heart, even after 2 years. Oh well. Spencer writes that down too. His handwriting is strange. Is like an Amity girl's. It's so neat it looks like it's typed up by a computer in the control room. It's strange. A second later, he turns and walks back to the kitchens, probably to get Tris and I's drinks.

Tris and I make conversation until Spencer comes back so we can order** (of the Phoenix hehe) **our food. We both order hamburgers.

"Hey, Four, remember when you had your first hamburger and didn't even know what it was?"

"Shut up, Tobias. I'm sure you were the same way."

"Oh, crap. Did Zeke tell you?" We both laugh.

"No, Im just assuming."

I shrug.

A few minutes later, our food comes and we eat. I notice Spencer keeps scowling in the direction of our table. I just ignore it though.

After we finish, I pay and Tris and I leave the restaurant and decide what to do next. We finally settle on just meeting up with Christina and Will. Tris goes off with Christina to go shopping or some other girly stuff and I stay with Will and talk to him. He's the new leader. Peter wasn't very happy that someone who ranked after him got to be a leader, but whatever. All Peter is is a coward.

We meet up again and all go to the cafeteria for dinner. Both my friends and Tris' friends sit together at the same table. Tris, Christina, Will, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, and I. We are halfway through dinner when Spencer comes up behind me.

"Can I sit here? There's no room at the table with my friends." He asks.

We nod and Spencer sits down next to me. A little too close. I move a little closer to Tris.

Spencer takes a piece of Dauntless cake from his plate and throws it at Uriah, who is sitting across from him. It lands right on his face. The entire table bursts out laughing, except for Uriah.

"Such a waste of a perfectly good piece of cake." He mumbles. Then he wipes some icing off his cheek with his finger and eats it. Marlene smacks his arm. "What! There's no way I'm letting cake go to waste."

"The chefs in the kitchen can always make more."

"What if they can't?" Uriah shivers. I laugh, remembering Uriah's Dauntless cake fear. He shoots me a glare and I just smirk back at him.

By the end of dinner, we are all dying of laughter from Spencer. Even Tris, who never laughs or smiles, unless she's with me. Even then she doesn't all the time. I love seeing her happy. I just love her.

"You know, Spencer," Christina says in between laughs. "You should really sit here more often."

The rest of us all nod our heads in agreement.

"Alright, yeah. Sure." Spencer says.

We all cheer loudly. Luckily, we are in Dauntless where everyone is so used to screaming and yelling and cheering, that they don't even turn to look at us. Any other faction would look at us like we are freaks. I mean, we are, but they don't need to know that.

"Hey guys, I have something I want to do real quick. I'll see you guys all later. I'll see you at the apartment, Tobias." Tris says, giving my hand one last squeeze from under the table and releases my hand and walks out of the cafeteria. We all watch her leave.

"Where's she going?" Marlene asks.

"I don't know." I reply.

"So, Tobias, you have a girlfriend now?" Spencer turns to me.

"Yeah." I stare back at him. "You got a problem with that?"

"No, of course not."

"Good." I turn back to everyone else. "I'm gunna get going. Meet Four back at the apartment."

I wave to everyone and walk through the empty halls back to the apartment we share. Tris isn't back yet, so I take a quick shower while I wait. When I get out, she is just walking in the door.

"Hey Tris." I go over and kiss her. She seems frightened. "What's wrong? Where were you?" I ask.

"My fear landscape." She says quietly.

"Why?"

"I know that becoming fearless isn't the point. It's about knowing your fears and being free from them. I just want to be free from him, you know?"

I do know. I understand her completely. "You're the bravest person I know." I say after a second. She stands on her toes and kisses me.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**A/N- so, what do you think of Spencer? I normally don't add new characters into my writings. I just stick with Veronica's amazing ones. **

**Please let let me know what you think of him. **

**See you later, pansycakes. **

**Author out**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N- yay! 17k reads and over 100 reviews! You guys are too amazing. **

**Only two days until I get to see One Direction!**

**also, I'm going to see ****_Guardians of the Galax_****y with my friend tonight. Has anyone seen it and if so, how was it?**

**please help me. My dad keeps sending me pictures of Big Time Rush or Big Time Rush lyrics or Justin Bieber lyrics or The Wanted lyrics and I HATE ALL OF THEM! He won't stop help. **

**I'll let you read now. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Divergent. Veronica Roth does. I'm not clever enough to come up with a word like pansycake. **

**Tris' POV:**

I'm alone when I get up the next morning. Tobias had to be at the tattoo parlor early to open it and I don't have to start my job until tomorrow. Tobias has been wishing me luck for working with Zeke. He can't be that bad, can he?

I begin to wonder what woke me until I hear the pounding on the door.

"FOUR! OPEN THE DOOR!" She yells. "Hey! That rhymes!" She laughs.

I groan and get out of bed and walk to the door. I open it to reveal Christina. "What are you doing here?" I ask.

"what are you doing? Why aren't you ready yet?"

"What? I just got up!"

"You promised to go shopping with me again!"

"What? I went with you yesterday."

"That's why I said again." Christina says, putting emphasis on the 'again'.

I groan. "Fine. Let me just go get ready."

"Yay!" Christina claps her hands like a little 5 year old.

I roll my eyes at her and walk back into the apartment to grab a pair of black jeans and a black t shirt to change into. I hurry into the bathroom and change, brush my teeth, and brush my hair. Then I leave the bathroom and throw on my black converse high tops. Everything is black.

I go over to where Christina is sitting on mine and Tobias' couch. She looks up. "Ready?"

I nod. "Ready."

She gets up and looks me over, making me slightly uncomfortable. "We have a lot of work to do." She says.

"Nothing that shows my back or my shoulders."

"Why not?" She whines.

I pull my sleeve up, showing her some of the cuts from Marcus' knife. "And I have about one hundred scars on my back and a tattoo I don't want anyone to see."

"You're impossible to help." Christina sighs.

"It's not my fault I had an awful childhood."

"You're right. Let's go!"

Christina opens the door and we step out and I lock the door behind us. We are barley 10 feet away from the door when Tobias comes running up. He smiles when he sees me.

"Morning, beautiful." He says, kissing the top if my head.

"Hey, Tobias." I reply.

Tobias looks at Christina. "Good luck." He whispers softly in my ear.

"I'll need it."

"See you later. Have fun." Tobias disappears in our apartment and sprints out a few seconds later. "Forgot my keys." He responds to the strange look I'm giving him. I nod and he disappears again, leaving me alone with the monster we call Christina.

23 bags and 13 stores later, Christina finally lets me go back to Tobias and I's apartment.

**Tobias' POV:**

My alarm clock wakes me at 6:30. I quickly shut it off before it can wake Tris. I give her a quick kiss on her forehead and watch her sleep for a minute. She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping. She always looks beautiful though. She just looks her age when she sleeps.

When I finally snap back to reality, I get up and change into black jeans and a black t shirt, as usual. Tris is still sleeping when I finish, so I decide not to bother her. I head down to the cafeteria to get a bagel to eat when I run into Christina.

"Hey Tobias!" She yells.

"God, Christina. I'm right here. No need to yell."

"Where's Four?"

"Sleeping."

"Where?"

"Our apartment."

"Well, I know that. Where is your apartment?"

I smirk, knowing I'm annoying Christina. "Apartment 221B."

"Thanks! Bye Tobias!" Christina yells, running off.

'Poor Tris is in for a hard day of shopping again'. I laugh to myself.

I grab my food and make my way to the empty, dark tattoo parlor. I reach for my keys in my pocket, and they're not there. I must've left them in the apartment.

"Dammit." I mumble to myself and sprint off to our apartment. Christina and Tris are just walking out of the door when I get there.

I smile at Tris. "Morning, beautiful." I say, kissing the top of her head.

"Hey, Tobias." She replies.

I eye Christina suspiciously. She is giving me a look that says I should be slightly worried for my girlfriend. I lean into Tris' ear. "Good luck." I whisper.

"I'll need it."

"See you later. Have fun." I sprint into the apartment and grab my keys off the kitchen counter. Then I run out the door and Tris gives me an odd look. "Forgot my keys." I explain.

She nods and I run off, back to the parlor. It is 7:01 now. Great. Only one minute late!

I unlock the door and turn the lights on. I get everything ready and then sit down at the desk in the front of the parlor. A minute later, Tori comes in. She eyes me suspiciously.

"You weren't late again, were you, Tobias?" She asks.

I throw my hands up in the air. "God! You're ten minutes late one time and you never hear the end of it!"

"It was twice." Tori stops to think for a second. "And both times it was an hour late. And you wonder why I don't trust you to open the parlor anymore!"

We both laugh. While we are waiting for the customers to come in, we talk, laugh, and tell corny jokes.

Our first customer of the day is Spencer. Tori tells me to take him, so I do. I take him into the back of the parlor and start to get a needle and ink ready.

"What would you like today?" I ask, still focused on the needle.

"I want a butterfly on the back of my left shoulder."

I nod and pull out a drawing pad and a pen. I sketch a butterfly and ask for Spencer's approval. He likes it and takes off his shirt so I can do the tattoo. This is a great job. Scarring peoples skin and getting paid for it. What can be better?

When the tattoo is finished, I get out a mirror and Spencer looks at his tattoo and smiles.

"Thanks, Tobias."

I nod and take the mirror back and put it away. I turn around, back to Spencer when his lips meet mine.

**A/N- what do you think? Tris and Tobias or Spencer and Tobias? **

**Let me know and leave a review! **

**Bye peopleses**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N- hi guys. Sorry this is like a really short chapter and I didn't update yesterday. I have an excuse though-**

**my friend had this soccer camp or something like that and she had me write a chapter for her. Also, I wrote about 400 words of this yesterday and I was just too lazy to continue. **

**Most important thing of my life, I AM SEEING ONE DIRECTION TONIGHT!**

**if anyone is going to see them today, August 5th, and before 5SOS come on, you see a girl wearing black jeans, white converse, and a black Taylor Swift Red Tour t shirt, say hi! That's me. After 5SOS come on, I'm gunna change into my new One Direction concert T Shirt. **

**I am so excited. This is going to be the best night of my life. **

**Last night I couldn't sleep. Who can expect me to sleep when I have the thought of going to a One Direction concert in their head? I was up reading The 5th Wave last night until 2 AM and I'm now obsessed. I'm on page 285 and I love it to death. No spoilers please. **

**After that, I still couldn't sleep so I wrote One Direction's names and Taylor Swift and Ed sheeran's names and the girls in Little Mix's names all over a few sheets of loose leaf. I was bored. Don't judge me. **

**Again, sorry for not updating yesterday and having this be a short chapter. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Tobias' POV:**

I turn back around just as his lips meet mine.

I stand there shocked for a split second before pushing Spencer off of me. I kick him in the stomach and punch him in the face, hopefully breaking his jaw.

"What the hell was that?" I yell at him.

"You see," Spencer begins. "I like you. And I will have you."

"I have a girlfriend!" I exclaim. "And you're a dude!"

"I know. You should still be with me."

"I'm not gay. Get out of my parlor."

"As far as I believe,nits Tori's parlor, not yours."

"Get out!" I roar.

"This is all Four's fault, isn't it? If it wasn't for her, you'd be mine. What's up with her anyway?"

"Nothing's up with her."

"Clearly." Spencer says sarcastically. "Whys her name Four then? What's her real name?"

"She's got four fears. That's worthy of a name." I snap. "I'm not telling you her name. That is something she doesn't want anyone to know. Get out now. Either your way or my way."

Spencer doesn't care. He just stands there and pushes me farther. "Why doesn't she want anyone to know?"

I don't reply. I hit him in the temple and knock him unconscious. I throw him over my shoulder and carry him out. Tori gives me a strange look as I pass her, but I don't care. I drop Spencer randomly in the Pit and walk around looking for Tris. I spot her leaving the shoe store with Christina.

"Four!" I yell. She looks around and her eyes meet mine. I run up to her.

"Hey T-" I don't give her time to finish. I cut her off with my lips on hers, kissing her passionately. She kisses me back. After a second, I pull away and look into her beautiful blue grey eyes.

"I love you. No matter what."

She looks at me confused. "Okay, Tobias. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Tris gives me a disbelieving look. I sigh. "Spencer kissed me." Her jaw drops. "Don't worry. I knocked him unconscious. You can find his body somewhere in the Pit."

"Why would he do that?"

"He likes me. He's gay."

"That's no excuse to try to steal my boyfriend!" Tris sounds like she's getting mad now.

"I would never let him. I love you and only you."

Tris stands on her toes and presses her lips to mine. "Go back to work." She whispers. "I'll see you later."

I nod. "Sorry for bothering you guys, Christina. You look like you're having so much fun."

Tris rolls her eyes and Christina waves to me. I walk back through the Pit. To the tattoo parlor. When I enter the parlor, Tori looks up and eyes me suspiciously.

"What was that about? Haven't you heard of the no killing people in the parlor rule?" She jokes.

"I didn't kill him." I say defensively. "I only knocked him unconscious."

"Why?"

"He kissed me."

"What?"

"And he wants to break Four and I up."

"Why?"

I shrug. "He's gay and likes me. There's a pretty simple rule there though. Kiss me, you go unconscious. If he does it again, there will be two more rules. Run=die and stay=die. It's his own choice."

"Just don't kill anyone in here. If you do, just take him somewhere else in the Pit." I love how Tori is so carefree and doesn't give a crap of what anyone does. I then go work on more tattoos.

**Tris' POV:**

After Christina is finally finished torturing me, I head back to Tobias and I's apartment. On the way there, I feel like someone is watching me. I keep turning around, hoping to see someone, but no one is there. I start to panic and pick up a run, thinking Marcus is behind me.

It isn't Marcus.

A pink sleeve covers my mouth and a knife is pressed to my throat.

"Scream or struggle and I'll just kill you now." Spencer's voice says.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N- so I saw One Direction yesterday. I now love 5SOS also. **

**We were first to hear about One Direction's Guinness world record for first band to have 3 number 1 albums in America. **

**Niall also said we were 90% better than the night before. **

**I feel so special. **

**I also got got to see Niall Horan twerk live. **

**It was amazing. **

**I was recording the concert and my phone ran out of memory about 3/4 the way through. **

**I got mad. **

**My voice is also like completely gone. It hurts to talk, but I do anyway. **

**5SOS is amazing. **

**One Direction is better. **

**Im currently watching Divergent**

**disclaimer- I own nothing in this. **

**Tobias' POV:**

After work at the tattoo parlor, I head home to Tris and I's apartment to spend some time with her, but when I arrive, I don't see her.

"Four?" I call. "I'm back!"

No answer.

"Tris?"

Still nothing.

I start to get worried so I walk around the apartment, making sure Tris isn't hiding in one of the rooms.

She's not.

I race out of the apartment and go to the Pit. When I'm looking around there, I see Christina and Will walking to the cafeteria. I run over to them.

"Hey guys. Have you seen Four?" I ask.

Will shrugs and Christina says, "After we finished shopping, she said she was going back to your apartment."

"She's not there."

Christina freezes. "We have to find her."

"Do you know?"

She nods. Will just looks confused. "Know what?"

"Nothing." I say.

"Where could she be?" Christina asks.

I sigh. "I don't know."

"He isn't here, is he?"

I freeze. "I hope not. If he is, I swear to God, I will kill him with my bare hands. I say angrily.

"Where should we check first?"

"Let's get Tori. Then we should go to the control room and get Zeke to help us look at the security footage."

Christina nods. "Let's go." She grabs Will's arm and drags him off to the tattoo parlor after me. I run in the door and Tori looks up.

"Hey Tobias!" She says with a smile.

"Four is missing."

Her smile drops. "What?"

"After her and Christina went shopping, she went back to our apartment and now she's not there and we don't know where she is. We have to go to the control room and get Zeke to help us."

"I'm coming. BUD! TAKE CARE OF THE SHOP!" Tori yells and we all head down to the control room. Zeke turns around when we come in.

"Hey guys." He says, smiling.

"Shut up." I order. "Just put on the camera for the hallway with the apartment 221B from about, Christina what time did you guys finish shopping?"

"An hour ago, maybe?"

"About an hour ago."

Zeke nods and types a few things into the computer. An image pops up on the screen. For a few minutes, we just watch drunken Dauntless with their friends walk through the hall. Nothing interesting, unless you call drunks falling on their faces interesting.

Finally, we see a figure walking through the hallway. I can tell by her small figure that it is Tris. For some reason, she keeps looking behind her. She looks like she's starting to panic and breaks into a run. Then, all of a sudden a figure comes out behind her and it presses their hand to her mouth and a knife to her throat. I notice the familiar pink color that Spencer always wears. I gasp, and so does Tori, Christina, Will, and Zeke. Spencer says something to her and she freezes. He drags her into the small storage closet near our apartment.

Zeke shuts the video off and I turn to look at everyone. They are standing in shock.

"Let's go!" I snap everyone out of their daze. "That was an hour ago! Who knows what he could've done to her in that time!" I run out of the control room, with everyone following closely behind me, except for Zeke who has to finish his shift.

**Tris' POV:**

Spencer drags me into a nearby storage closet. It's very small. My breathing starts to pick up. It reminds me of the weeks I've spent in the small closet upstairs in Abnegation. My body starts to shake.

Spencer throws me to the ground and ties my wrists together with a rope. He grabs some duct tape and twirls the roll on his finger before ripping off a piece and putting it over my mouth. I notice the duct tape has 5 very attractive guys and the name 'ONE DIRECTION' on it. I've heard of them before. Apparently they're an amazing band from like 150 years ago.

"This is your revenge for stealing the live of my life." Spencer snarls, picking the knife back up.

My breathing picks up even faster, as the memories from being Marcus' human target come back to me.

"Scared?" Spencer laughs as he runs the knife along my arm. Blood immediately rushes out from the cut.

After a few more cuts, Spencer places the knife back down on the ground.

"We need some more fun. I heard from an Abnegation leader, Marcus Eaton, I think, that belts are great. His daughter, Beatrice, who apparently transferred here to Dauntless, was great to beat." He eyes me. "Are you Beatrice?"

He smirks and rips my shirt off, sliding his belt off in the process.

"This is for your own good."

The leather belt lands on my back. I can't cry out. The duct tape prevents me from making any noise whatsoever.

The belt is about to crack on my back again, when the door bursts open, barley missing hitting me. Spencer drops the belt. I don't have to courage to even look up. I just hear grunts of pain, letting me know that someone is probably beating Spencer up. Soon, Spencer's body falls next to me and someone kneels by me.

"Tris." He whispers. Tobias. He grabs the knife from off the floor and cuts the rope binding my hands together and peels the duct tape off my mouth. He gathers me into his arms and I cry. I feel weak, but safe in his arms.

A second later, another person kneels by me. I look up and see Christina.

"Are you okay?" She asks. I shake my head.

"Let's get you to the apartment." I nod and Tobias helps me up and picks me up. He carries me to the apartment and lays me on the bed. Christina and Tori follow. Christina got Will to go get some food for us all.

Tori gets stuff to clean my back and my cuts, Christina assists Tori, and Tobias comforts me.

When Tori's done, Will arrives back with the food and Tobias asks me what happened.

"I was going back to the apartment and I thought he was following me but he wasn't. It was Spencer and he threw me in the closet and attacked me because it was revenge for stealing the love of his life."

"I am going to kill him. Both of them." Tobias says angrily.

I finish the hamburger that Will brought me and Christina, Tori, and Will leave.

"You okay?" Tobias asks once they're gone.

"Tobias, I really don't know. I don't think I'll ever be."

"It's okay. You're safe now. You're safe with me."

"I never doubted that."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N- hey guys! Chapter 24 here!**

**Thank you all so much for 22.1K reads, 160 reviews, 99 follows, and 86 favorites. You are all so amazing. **

**Im so tired. **

**EDS OBNOXIOUS 27 SECOND SILENCE**

**none of you probably get that. **

**Oh well**

**ill let you read now. **

**Just be prepared for a MAJOR plot twist coming within the next few chapters. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

**Tobias' POV:**

When I wake the next morning, Tris is still curled up at my side. I check the bedside clock and it reads 6:41. We both have to start getting ready for work now.

"Tris." I whisper. She just buries her head deeper into my arm. "Tris." I say again, a little louder this time. She doesn't even notice me. "Tris get up! You're late for work!" She flies out of bed and looks at me laughing at her. Then she glances at the clock.

"What the hell was that for?" She yells.

I shrug. "You wouldn't get up and it's your first day in the control room with Zeke. You don't want to be late."

She groans and grabs some clothes and goes into the bathroom. I decide to run to the cafeteria to get some breakfast for us. I get two muffins and some toast and begin my walk back to the apartment.

"Tobias!" I turn to whoever called my name. I see Max walking up to me.

"Hey, Max. How are you today?"

"I'm fine, thank you, but you are needed back with your family in Abnegation."

"Why?" I ask, puzzled.

"It's your father. He was attacked by some factionless man on his way home from work two days ago and he didn't make it."

Everything inside me seems to break. My knees go weak and my heart seems to have dropped out of my chest.

"Does Caleb know?" I barley make out.

"You're brother?" I nod. "Yes. He left Erudite this morning."

"Thank you, Max. I'll leave in an hour or two."

Max nods and bids his goodbyes before turning back and walking back through the hallway. I go to the apartment and Tris is laying on the couch.

"Hey, Tobias!" She yells, smiling, when I go over to her. When she sees the expression on my face, her face drops. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go to Abnegation for a few days. My father was killed by a factionless man a few days ago."

"Oh my god, Tobias, I'm so sorry." She gets up and wraps her arms around me.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." I bend down and kiss her lips softly. "I have to go soon. Don't worry. I'll be back in a few days."

"Okay."

"Okay."

I feel bad for Tris. I have to leave her for a few days because my father is dead while she has never had a proper father in her life. I lean down and kiss her again. "I love you so much." I whisper against her lips.

"I love you too, Tobias." She replies. I smile.

I go into the bathroom and change real quick before walking with Tris, hand in hand to the control room.

"Good luck." I tell her right outside the door. "If I see him, I'll punch Marcus for you."

She kisses me passionately. "I love you." She whispers against my lips. I pull away.

"I love you too. I'll see you soon." I give Tris' hand one last squeeze and one last kiss on the cheek. She smiles at me and disappears into the control room.

I walk out to the lonely train tracks and check my watch. The train should be arriving any second now. I'm right. Seconds later, the train is speeding around the corner. I break into a run and jump into the open compartment nearest to me. The jump is usually easy, I've been jumping on trains for two years now, since I was sixteen. Now, it seems so difficult, with the burden of my father's death on my chest. I don't let it show on the outside, but on the inside, I am broken.

Soon enough, the train is nearing the Abnegation sector, and at the end, I jump.

**Tris' POV:**

"Good luck." Tobias tells me outside the door of my new job. "If I see him, I'll punch Marcus for you."

I kiss him passionately. I don't know how I ended up with a boyfriend as amazing as him. "I love you." I say against his soft lips.

He pulls away and looks me in the eye. "I love you too. I'll see you soon." He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and my hand a last squeeze. I smile at him and enter the control room. I don't want to leave him, but I know he has family issues right now, even though I have never had a family.

"Hey, Four!" Zeke's voice breaks my thoughts. I turn around and his eyes are glued to his computer screen.

"How did you know it was me?" I walk slowly towards him.

"I saw you and Tobias coming." He points at one of the screens.

"So, you've been stalking Tobias and I now?"

Zeke laughs and turns around to face me. "No. I just finally decided to watch the screens instead of just playing games like normal."

"Well, you better get used to working. You're the one in charge of teaching me how to work this stuff."

"What happened to your arm?" He exclaims, noticing a few cuts on my arm.

"Spencer attacked me yesterday and he had a knife."

"Aah. They found you? Tobias, Tori, Christina, and Will came here yesterday and had me look around the cameras to find you."

"Thanks for helping, Zeke. It means a lot."

"Of course." He smiles a cheesy smile. "What are friends for?"

I shrug. "Let's get to work."

**Tobias' POV:**

As I walk through the Abnegation sector to my old home, I come across Marcus. He scowls at me.

"Tobias." He says harshly.

"Marcus." I reply with just the same harshness as he used. I act like I'm about to walk by, but instead I punch him square in the jaw, hopefully breaking it. Marcus falls to the ground and stares up at me.

"That one," I smirk at him. "Was from Four."

I turn and walk a few more houses down to where I used to live. It looks the same. Same plain, grey outside, same everything. Same as every other house on the street. I take a deep breath and raise my hand to knock on the door.

Seconds later, it opens and my mother takes me into her arms and hugs me. We cry into each other's shoulders for a minute, then I pull back and look at her.

She looks completely different. Her eyes are red and puffy, her hair, usually in its Abnegation bun, lyes flat, and the warm slide she normally wears is replaced with a frown.

"Tobias, I'm so happy you're here."

"Of course, mum."

"Come in, come in." She holds the door open for me and I walk into the plain grey living room. Caleb stands up off the couch and comes over to me. After 2 years of being Erudite, he still looks strange in the Erudite blue. He gives me a quick hug and I sit down next to him. My mother sits on the nearby chair.

"So, mum, can you tell us what you know?" I ask.

She nods and begins her story. "That day, your father was covering for Marcus at work. The poor man. First Evelyn dies and then his daughter, Beatrice, leaves him." I can't hold it in. I laugh slightly at this. "What is it, Tobias?"

"I know his daughter. You all know the articles the Erudite have that says he abused his daughter?" My mum and Caleb nod. "They're true." They both gasp.

"So he actually beat her?"

I nod sadly. "She's amazing though. She only has four fears, but they all relate to him. That's why I call her Four."

"I am so sorry to hear that. I wish the best to her. Anyway, your father was coming home from work and a man, apparently Factionless, he wasn't wearing any of the colors from the factions, attacked him. Susan Black, one of the new Abnegation members, was coming home from helping the Factionless when she found his body with a knife in his chest." My mother says through her tears.

Caleb looks like he is going to cry also. I don't fee like that. Instead, I am boiling with anger.

My father was murdered. I will find out who it was and when I do, I will kill them.

**A/N- just so you guys know, again, I wasn't planning on killing Andrew. I just needed a good excuse to get Tobias out of Dauntless Compound. **

**Mwahahahaha **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N- thank you so much for over 24K reads. **

**Also, just so you guys know, this story will be done soon. I'm guessing only about another 5 chapters. **

**Thank you so much for all of the support, even though I have no clue why I'm thanking you guys and it's not even the end of the story yet. Oh well. **

**I listened to 5SOS while writing this chapter. Do you think listening to Ed Sheeran or 5SOS makes my writing better?**

**my sister's friend is at my house right now and as a late birthday present, she gave me like over 100 One Direction posters she got out of magazines. She is amazing. **

**For those of you who are scared of what I'm planning for the characters, yours smart. You should be scared. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Divergent. **

**Tris' POV:**

I wake up alone, the other side of the bed cold. My eyes open and I remember that Tobias is in Abnegation with his family. I groan and get out of bed and check the clock.

It says 7:42.

I'm supposed to be at work in the control room by 8:00.

I take the fastest shower possible of human history and skip breakfast, making it to the control room just as the clock turns from 7:59 to 8:00. I just now realize how lucky I am to normally have Tobias to make sure I am up and get to work on time. I let out a breath and Zeke turns around.

"Almost late, Four. Have a good excuse?" He asks.

"Tobias normally wakes me up. He's not here, so I got up late."

"Where'd he go anyway? No one ever told me."

"To Abnegation." I say. "His father was killed by some Factionless man and he went to be with his mum and brother for a few days." I shrug.

"That sucks." Zeke replies. "Let's get to work, shall we?"

A few hours later, Zeke finally let's me out for a lunch break. I race to the cafeteria, starving from missing breakfast and working for so long. When I get there, I grab a huge slice of Dauntless cake and a hamburger. I take the food to our regular table and eat it very quickly. Christina is eyeing me.

"Why are you so hungry?" She asks.

"Didn't get breakfast and Zeke was torturing me in the control room."

She laughs. "Ha. You should've decided to work in the Dauntless fashion shops like me."

"Ummm I'll pass." I reply.

Christina shrugs and continues to eat her food. I check the clock and see that I have to get back to the control room. Stupid Zeke only have me a 5 minute lunch break.

"I've got to go. I'll see you later." I say, getting up.

"Hey Four!" I turn around again. "An alarm clock may be useful."

I roll my eyes at Christina and run over to the control room. Zeke is sitting in his chair with his feet up on the desk.

"You know, Zeke," I begin. "5 minutes is hardly enough time for a girl to eat."

I take my seat in front of the computers I'm supposed to use. Zeke just shrugs and continues to do whatever he was doing before. It looks like he's stalking someone.

"Who are you stalking, Zeke?" I ask, not expecting him to answer.

"Shauna. She's so pretty, isn't she?" He says dreamily.

"Ooh does little Zekey have a crush?" I say like a little kid.

"What are you? Five?"

"No. I'm Four." I laugh to myself and Zeke rolls his eyes at me. "Anyway, when are you planning on asking her out?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure if she likes me back."

"Leave that up to me and Chris."

"I thought she hates when you call her that."

"She does."

"Just get back to work. I finished showing you what to do this morning."

I nod and turn to my computers until Christina runs in the room, looking panicked.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Four. It's Will."

**Tobias' POV:**

My work at finding out who killed my father isn't going very well. I've been all over the Factionless sectors of the city asking people if they saw it happen and no one has. I'm starting to give up hope of ever finding the murderer.

"Hello, sir. Can I help you?" I turn to a woman's voice. She is a middle aged Factionless woman who strangely looks very familiar.

"Do I know you?" I ask her.

"No. I know you, though, Tobias Prior."

"Who are you?"

"Evelyn Johnson."

Evelyn? "You're supposed to be dead."

"I faked my death. I had to leave Marcus."

"Then why the hell didn't you take your daughter with you? Do you know what she's been through?" My anger begins to rise.

"She needed to grow up in a faction."

"Then why didn't you stay to protect her?" I yell.

"You have no right to talk to me like that, Tobias."

"I can talk to you however the hell I want to talk to you."

"Now, Mr Prior, why are you here?"

"A Factionless man murdered my father. I am here to find out who it is and put an end to them."

"I am the leader of the Factionless and I assure you, none of us are murderers."

"You know nothing. I'm out of here." I turn and walk off, without letting Evelyn say anything else.

I walk home and my mother runs to me as soon as I enter the door.

"Where were you, Tobias? I was starting to get worried!" She exclaims.

"I am sorry I worried you, mother. I was in the Factionless sector trying to find dad's murderer. Instead I just found that Evelyn is alive and left Marcus to live Factionless and left her daughter with him." I say angrily.

"I'm sorry, Tobias. That was wrong of her. You shouldn't have been there. What if he attacked you too?"

"I would kill him." I say through my gritted teeth.

My mother doesn't say anything. She just nods her head and walks back into the kitchen, probably to prepare a meal for her, Caleb, and I. I walk upstairs to my old room where I have been staying and lay on my bed, planning different ways to kill someone in my head.

_**Andrew Prior's POV: (before the attack)**_

_I slowly walk home from a hard day at work. I was covering for Marcus today. The poor man. His only daughter left ohm for the recklessness of Dauntless. He still isn't even over Evelyn's death from ten years ago. _

_I am just passing one of the Factionless' sectors when I hear something behind me. I turn around to find myself face to face with a man and a knife is held to my throat. _

_"Are you Andrew Prior?" He asks harshly. _

_"I am. Who are you?" I reply Stiffly. (Hehe no pun intended)_

_The man removes the knife. "This is because your son, Tobias, will never love me." He snarled before entering the knife into my chest. I immediately spit out blood and collapse to the ground. _

_The last thing I see is a pink shirt before coldness floods my veins and the darkness behind my eyelids explodes into stars. _


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N- I've decided I'm not going to post the Divergent Hunger Games fan fiction I was working on. I've written like 2 and 1/2 chapters and I'm too lazy to write any more. **

**Because of that, I don't know what my next fan fiction should be. Should it be **

**a) alternate ending to Allegiant**

**b) modern day Divergent**

**c) no war, but Fourtris isn't together yet (key word, yet)**

**d) any other suggestions that you may have**

**please let me know your suggestions. Popular vote will win. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Divergent or Harry Potter. **

**Tris' POV:**

_"Four. It's Will." _

My body freezes. Panic fills my body. "What happened to him?"

"I-I don't know." Christina sobs. "We were going out for dinner and he bit his food and passed out. I think he was poisoned."

"Where is he? Is he okay?"

"The infirmary. I don't know how he's doing. They wouldn't tell me."

I look over at Zeke, hopefully.

"Go ahead." He shrugs. "I'll cover for you. He's my friend too. I expect news."

I nod and follow Christina out of the control room, to the infirmary. Tears are running down her face. When we get there, I run up to the receptionist.

"We're here for a dude named Will." I say.

"He is in surgery right now. We will let you know when he gets out." He replies.

I nod and hold back tears. Christina looks awful, though. She is a mess. Her make up is smeared and tears are streaming down her face. I take her and we sit down. There is a cart of books nearby, so I go pick up a book to distract myself from what might happen to Will. The book I pick up is Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by an old author from a hundred or so years ago named J.K. Rowling. I'm 105 pages into the book when a doctor calls for Christina and I.

We quickly follow him back into one of the rooms. Will's room.

He is laying on the bed, hooked up to three IV's, sleeping.

"You're lucky you brought him in the time you did, Christina." The doctor says. "He wouldn't made it if you brought him in much later. He was very badly poisoned."

Christina, who is still crying too hard to day anything, goes over and sits on the chair next to Will.

"Thank you, doc." I tell him. He nods.

"I'll let you two have some time alone. I'll be back later to check on him."

With that, the doctor, Dr. Irwin (I'm sorry. I had to do that. I'm listening to 5SOS right now), his name tag said, leaves and shuts the door quietly behind him.

Neither Christina, or I are talking, so all you can hear are Christina's quiet sobs and some machine that Will is hooked up to beeping. I go iced to a shelf and grab the box of tissues off of it. I offer one to Christina and she gratefully nods at me and takes a few.

"He'll be okay." I assure her, even though I don't know if he will.

"He has to be. I love him. I haven't even told him yet." She sobs harder and blows her nose into one of the tissues she took.

I'm not very good at comforting people, so I just awkwardly stand there. Strangely enough, after all that's happened, I haven't cried. I've felt like I was going to, but I haven't. I check the clock and decide it is a good time to get food.

"Hey, Christina." I say softly.

She looks up at me, her eyes glassy.

"I'm going to get us something to eat. What do you want?"

"I want Will to be okay."

"He will. He's a fighter."

"I know." She looks over at him. "I'm not hungry." She says at last.

I nod, knowing she is going through a lot right now. I go to the cafeteria and get a plate of whatever they're serving. Bacon Mac n cheese. Some of my favorites.

I take my food to my usual table where the rest of the gang is sitting. They all look at me.

"Will's in the infirmary." I inform them.

Their eyes widen in shock. Uriah is the first to speak up. "What happened?"

"He was poisoned. He was through surgery. If he was brought there any later, he wouldn't have made it. Christina is with him now."

"Can we go see him?" Shauna asks.

I nod and we finish eating in silence. After we throw our plates away, they follow me to the infirmary where I take them to Will's room. Dr. Irwin says only two people can visit him at once, so I stay outside the room as all of the others take turns, one by one, visiting Will and attempting to comfort Christina because no one has the heart to have her leave him.

I feel really bad for her. At least I know Tobias is safe.

Or is he?

**Tobias' POV:**

This morning when I got up, I had the crazy idea of visiting Susan Black, the new Abnegation member, who found my father's body. Right now, I am standing in front of the house six houses away from my old one, where my mother told me she lives.

I take a deep breath and knock on the door. Moments later, a young woman opens the door and smiles warmly at me.

"Hello. How may I help you today, sir?" She asks politely.

"My name is Tobias Prior. You are Susan Black, is that correct?"

Susan nods. "It's nice to meet you, Tobias."

"Same, Susan. You're the one who found my father, Andrew Prior's body, right?"

"Yes. It was awful. I've always looked up to him. He was great in the government."

"Do you remember the spot you found him?"

She nods.

"Do you think you could take me there? I am trying to find out who the man was that killed him."

"Of course, Tobias. I was about to leave to help the Factionless in a few minutes, but I wasn't doing anything, so we can just leave now."

"Thank you so much, Susan. You don't know how much this means to me."

"You're welcome. I would be the same if my father was unexpectedly killed."

I follow her through the Abnegation sector, to one of the Factionless sectors, behind a building.

"This is where I found him." Susan says as we come to a stop.

"Thank you. I can't thank you enough." I reply.

"It was a pleasure meeting you. Good luck with everything."

"Thank you. You too."

Susan smiles her warm, Abnegation smile and walks off and I begin to investigate the area. At first I have no signs anyone was even murdered here, until I find a piece of pink cloth tied to a pole.

Spencer.

He wanted me to know it was him. I am going to freaking kill him.

I carefully untie the cloth from the pole and put it in the pocket of my black jeans. I give one last look to the area before I head to my mothers house.

"I'm back and I know who it was!" I call as I enter the house. Within seconds, Caleb and mum are next to me.

"Who was it, Tobias?" My mother asks.

"The first ranking initiate last year, Spencer. I trained him and it seems since then, he started to like me. He attacked Tris because I love her, not him. Now he killed my father. I will kill him." I say, getting angrier after every word.

"How are you sure it was him?" Caleb asks, his Erudite curiosity always showing.

I pull the pink cloth out of my pocket. "He always wears pink. It stands out a lot in Dauntless."

"How do you not know it was someone else who had pink and just wanted to frame Spencer?"

"Do a gene test. His genes are pure." I hand Caleb the cloth.

"Come with me to Erudite. We have the equipment there."

I quickly agree and we say goodbye to my mother and hurry on the train to Erudite compound.

It is very different from Dauntless. Everything is blue and orderly, unlike the dark and reckless Dauntless. I immediately feel out of place, even as I jump off the train, even though the train stops in front of the compound. Caleb looks at me like I'm an idiot because I jumped. I shrug and he rolls his eyes at me.

I follow him into his office in the compound, where he has a bunch of science-y stuff. He pulls out a few things and takes the cloth from his pocket. He does something science-y with it and puts it in a box. Then Caleb turns to me.

"It'll be ready tomorrow. We'll know for sure then. Let's go back to mum."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N- this morning, I was in church and the lights flickered twice. I freaked out, starting to think that the 1st Wave was starting. I think I'm the only one. **

**Also, the first 20 something chapters, I listened to Ed Sheeran while writing. The past few, I have been listening to 5SOS. Who do you think makes my writing better?**

**i was just outside helping my dad clean up my horse's hay shed and I got hay in my eye and ITS REALLY BUGGING ME**

**You probably don't care about that, so I'm just gunna let you read now. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing **

**Tris' POV:**

The next day, after work at the control room, I rush to the infirmary to see Will. At my 5 minute lunch break that Zeke gives me, Christina told me he woke up. I have been waiting for my shift to get out since then.

Once I get to the infirmary, I go to the person at the front desk and ask him for Will's new room number. He was moved shortly after he woke. I get the room and hurry over there. The rest of the gang is already in the room, except for Tobias, who is still in Abnegation. I hope he comes back soon. I miss him.

As I enter the room, everyone clears a path so I can go see Will. I walk over to him.

"Hey Will. How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Like absolute crap. Who do you think poisoned me anyway?"

"I don't-" I cut myself off. What if it was Marcus? "Christina?"

"Hmm?" She turns to me.

"What if it was him. Someone's always been there to help me when he comes. What if he's attacking the people I care about now?"

Her eyes widen and her jaw drops. Everyone else looks confused.

"It can't be though. He's not Dauntless."

"He's given me quite a few special visits since I came."

Christina buries her face in her hands. "No no no no no. He can't. He just wants to get rid of us so he can have you, right?"

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Shauna interrupts.

I glance over at Christina. "Should I tell them?"

"It's your choice. Do you trust them enough?"

I really do trust them. They are my friends. I take a deep breath. "My father abused me."

They all gasp in shock.

"You know the Abnegation leader, Marcus Eaton?" I flinch slightly as I say his name. Not enough that anyone notices, though.

They all nod.

"He's my 'father'" I put finger quotes around 'father'. He's never been a father to me. Even before mum died, he never treated me like a father should treat their kid.

"Wait, so you're a Stiff too?" Uriah asks.

I roll my eyes and nod. "Don't treat me any different, though. I don't want your sympathy. I just think you should know in case he comes after you."

"Of course. Thanks for telling us, Four." Marlene smiles at me.

"Thanks, guys."

"So you really think that Marcus is behind Will's poisoning? What about Mr. Prior's death?" Zeke asks.

"I'm not sure. Just be aware of him."

"What about Spencer?" Lynn, who has been strangely quiet asks.

I stop to think for a moment. Spencer never looked like a murderer. Then again, he did randomly attack me. "I'm not sure. Probably not though. If he wanted something, he would just attack me because I stole the 'love of his life'."

Everyone nods in understanding.

"So what are we going to do?" Zeke questions.

I sigh. "I don't know."

**Tobias' POV:**

This morning, Caleb went over to Erudite to check the gene thingy for the result. Currently, I am making dinner with my mother, usual Abnegation chicken and peas, and Caleb still isn't back. I'm starting to get worried that he was attacked and is laying dead somewhere between here and Erudite.

My mother seems fine though. She hasn't said anything and she is carrying on her usual schedule as normal.

Just as I'm taking the chicken out of the oven, the door opens and Caleb enters the room. I quickly place the chicken on the counter and run over to Caleb.

"What was the result?" I ask quickly.

Caleb looks at me. "You were right."

I nod. "I have to go to Dauntless. I have to warn my friends. He's already attacked Tris once. I can't have her hurt again."

"No, Tobias." My mother says softly. "Caleb and I will go. You stay here and plan what you're going to do."

I sigh and give in. "Okay. Just tell Tris I love her."

My mother and Caleb nod. "Who are we looking for?"

"Four, Christina, Will, Uriah, Shauna, Zeke, Marlene, and Lynn. Just them, I think."

"You didn't mention a 'Tris'." Caleb says.

"She's Four. Just don't mention anything about her father being Marcus around the others."

My mother and Caleb nod. We eat dinner quickly and they set off for the train.

**Tris' POV:**

After a while, I begin to feel slightly claustrophobic in the small hospital room, so I volunteer to go and get everyone food. As I'm walking through the Pit to the cafeteria, I hear my name being called across the Pit. I turn to the direction the voice is coming from and see Max walking to me with an Abnegation woman and an Erudite boy. I meet them halfway. Max leaves as soon as I meet up with them.

"Hello. I'm Natalie Prior. This is my son Caleb." The woman says.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Four." I shake hands with Caleb and Mrs. Prior.

"My brother, Tobias, has a message for you and your friends. Can we go talk to them?"

"Tobias? What's wrong? Is he okay?" I ask, panicking slightly.

"He's fine. He's in Abnegation. We just found out who murdered my father."

I nod. "Of course. Come with me." I lead them to the infirmary into Will's crowded hospital room. I open the door and without looking over at me, they start asking what type of food I brought them.

"I didn't bring you any." They all groan and turn to me. "This is Mrs. Prior and her son, Caleb. They say Tobias found out who murdered his father."

Everyone immediately starts to pay attention and Mrs. Prior speaks up.

"Please, call me Natalie. As Four said, Tobias was looking around the Factionless sectors and found out it was a man named, Caleb what was his name again?"

"Spencer."

Everyone's jaws drop.

"Then do you think it was Spencer who poisoned Will?" Christina speaks up first.

I don't say anything. I don't know.

"That's all, I guess." Natalie says. "It was nice meeting you all."

Everyone says their goodbyes and Natalie and Caleb turn to leave until Caleb suddenly turns back to us.

"Can we talk to you for a second, Four?" He asks.

I nod and we step into the hall.

"Tobias said to tell you he loves you."

"Can you tell him I love him too?" Natalie and Caleb both nod. "When's he coming back? He said he'd only been gone for a few days. It's already been just two, but I miss him."

"Shortly. I think he just wants to do something about Spencer and then he'll come back." Natalie says.

I nod. "Is that all?"

"Not quite. Is it really true about Marcus?" Caleb asks.

I tense up. "How do you know?"

"Tobias. Mum said she felt bad for him because his family left him and Tobias told us he deserved what he got."

I nod. "Yeah. It's true. Just please don't tell anyone." I beg.

"Of course. Goodbye, Four."

"Bye."

Natalie and Caleb wave and walk off. I go back into the hospital room and sit down.

"What was that all about?" Uriah asks.

I shake my head. "Nothing. I'll go get your food now."

I leave the room and walk to the cafeteria, not paying attention to anything. Just as you can assume, that leads to running into several people and almost falling on my face multiple times.

**_Anonymous' POV:_**

_"Okay, Spencer." I say. "What's next?"_


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N- I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating yesterday. I was so bored but I had the worlds worst writers block. I tried so hard, but I only got like 2 or 3 sentences written. I tried, but eventually I just decided to quit and watch 5SOS videos on YouTube. I was literally watching from like 11AM to 10:20PM with not many breaks. It was awesome, but that's not the point. I'm sorry for the lack of update. **

**Also, thank you so much for almost 30K reads. I never dreamed of anything I write to be so successful. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Divergent. All rights go to the incredible Veronica Roth. **

**Tris' POV:**

Will is getting out of the infirmary today. He is in stable enough condition to go back to his and Christina's apartment. That's good. One less thing to worry about.

Right now, I am going over there because we are setting up a party to celebrate Will's not dying because Spencer poisoned him. You know you're not normal when that's what you throw parties over. Why can't we just be like regular people in Dauntless who don't have someone who killed your boyfriend's father and hates you who also wants to kill you too.

It's an odd life we have.

"Hey, Four!" I turn to the sound of my name. Zeke is running over to me.

"Hi Zeke. What's up?"

"Uriah and Christina already finished setting everything up last night. They forgot to tell you. Since Will is getting out I the infirmary in two hours, we're going zip lining. You in?"

I shake my head.

Zeke groans. "Why nooooot?" He asks dragging out the 'o'.

"I don't really like heights." I mumble.

"And? It's fun."

"It's because of my father."

"Oh. We should do something else then so you can join."

"No no. Go on. I dint want to ruin your fun."

"Alright." Zeke waves goodbye and runs off.

I start to head back to mine and Tobias' apartment, not having a clue on what I am going to do alone for the next two hours, when a hand grabs my arm and another covers my mouth.

'Dammit.' I think. 'Not again!'

I begin to struggle and kick at my attackers, trying to break free of their grasp, when someone grabs my legs. I can't move anymore. I am paralyzed with fear.

I am carried somewhere. I don't know where, but it is a room. A lot larger than the closet I was locked in the last time. A piece of duct tape covers my mouth and every sound I make comes out in audible and muffled. I finally get a look at my attackers. The one on my left is as suspected, Spencer. On my right, is Peter.

Peter?

He is smirking at me.

I look over at Spencer. He's smirking at me also.

My hands are tied behind my back and Peter begins to talk.

"So, Four, or should I say, Beatrice?"

I try to scream against the duct tape, but I can't even understand what I'm saying.

"Is that a yes, Beatrice? Anyway, I bet you're wondering why I'm here. Do you really think that this idiot over here," Peter points towards Spencer. "Would be smart enough to poison someone on his own? Murder his crush's father? Yes. Those were both my ideas. He did the dirty work of fulfilling those ideas, but I came up with them and decided to join him on this little attack." Peter pulls a shiny knife out of his pocket.

My body goes completely rigid. Peter runs his finger over the blade.

"This might hurt, Stiff."

**Tobias' POV:**

Today is my last day here in Abnegation with my mother and Caleb. I am going back to Dauntless tomorrow. There, I am going to kill Spencer.

Caleb is also going back to Erudite tomorrow. Apparently, he has this really important science-y job that he can't take more time off of or I don't even know. I wasn't paying attention.

My father's funeral is today. Abnegation funerals are nothing like the wild, drunk, Dauntless ones. Here, everyone sober and quiet, mourning the loss of a fellow Abnegation.

Since my father was a council member, this is more crowded than normal. Almost every Abnegation, old, young, infants, teens, everyone, is here. Including Marcus.

I walk up to where he is standing. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" I snap.

"I'm here to attend the funeral of a fellow counsel member, Tobias."

"Like you care. I don't want you here."

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice."

"He's my father. Your daughter is my girlfriend. If my father knew about what you did to her, he wouldn't want you here either."

"I don't care what any of you think."

Before I can say anything else, I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Stop, Tobias." My mother's voice whispers. "Maybe you should go, Marcus."

"Of course, Natalie." Marcus says, walking off back to his house.

I glare at him as he walks off.

"You okay, Tobias?"

"Yeah. I'm fine now. I just can't stand what he did to her."

"I know, I know, but she's safe now, isn't she?"

**Tris' POV:**

Peter stabs my arm with the knife he's holding. I cry out in pain. Spencer takes off his belt and rips my shirt off, beginning to whip me with it.

"Nice tattoo, Stiff." He laughs, beating me harder as Peter puts more cuts all over my body. Silent tears are streaming down my face.

"Where's the other knife, Peter?" Spencer asks.

"I was supposed to bring another knife?"

Spencer groans and leaves the room to get another knife. Peter sets down his knife and picks up Spencer's belt from where he dropped it on the floor. He starts whipping me with it, just as Spencer was doing moments before.

I hear the doorknob turn. I look up, in hope someone is here to save me. Peter notices also, and picks his knife back up. The door opens and someone who I wouldn't expect walks in.

"I thought I heard something in here. What the hell are you doing?" Max asks.

Peter's eyes are wide as he looks down at me and stabs me one last time. I cry out and blackness overflows me.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N- hey guys! Today is a very important day. **

**99 days until Mockingjay part 1**

**37 days until The Maze Runner**

**33 days until The Infinite Sea**

**and most importantly, it is the 7 year anniversary of when Luke Hemmings made hemmo1996 when he was 11. **

**I am so proud of him. He went from making YouTube covers to performing with his amazing and hot band in front of thousands of fans all around the world. **

**He made it. **

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short. Only like 800 words, but down worry. It's very interesting and a lot happens.**

**there may be tears. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Divergent. I'm not Veronica Roth. **

**I wasn't planning on having Max's POV, but someone reviewed asking for it, so that's the way this chapter will start. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Max' POV:**

As I am on the way back from a boring leader meeting, I walk through the halls and hear a strange noise coming from the large storage room. Interested in what is going on, I take out my key. As leader, I have access to everywhere in the compound.

I unlock the door and it swings open, leaving me completely unprepared for what lays behind the door.

Peter, one of the newest ex initiates, is standing above a girl who is bleeding heavily with a knife in his hand.

"I thought I heard something in here. What the hell are you doing?" I ask.

Peter's eyes widen and he stabs the girl one last time. She cries out through duct tape covering her mouth and it looks like she goes unconscious. Peter takes that moment where I am distracted to run out of the room. Hopefully to throw himself into the chasm.

I go over to the girl to see who it is. It's Four. I quickly pick her up and begin to carry her to the infirmary. For some reason, I've always liked this girl.

As I enter the infirmary, a nurse sees me come in and immediately rushes over to me with a stretcher. I put her down on it.

"What happened?" The nurse asks.

"I dint know." I reply. "I heard something coming from a storage room and she was being attacked."

"Thank you for bringing her, Max."

I nod and leave the infirmary. On my way back to my apartment as I walk through the Pit, I see Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn. I believe they are friends of Four, so I approach them.

"Hey, Max!" Zeke yells.

"Shut up, Zeke. Your friend, Four, is in the infirmary. She was attacked and I found her and brought her."

Their jaws drop. "Thanks so much Max." Shauna says and they run off in the direction of the infirmary. I head back to my apartment.

**Tobias' POV:**

_*The next day*_

"Bye, mum. I'll come and visit on visiting day, okay?" I give my mother a hug.

"Of course. I love you, Tobias." She replies.

"See you, Caleb." I wave and leave my mother's Abnegation house.

I slowly walk towards the train tracks, and according to my watch, it should be here in 7 minutes. As I stand waiting for the train to arrive, someone grabs my arm and drags me into the nearby woods. Being trained and a trainer in Dauntless fighting, I easily fight the person off. It is dark in the woods, so I can't see who it is.

"Hello, Tobias." The voice says. I turn around and in the faint light that I can see, I find myself face to face with the man I want dead.

Spencer.

**Tris' POV:**

_*3 days after her attack*_

A distant beeping sound wakes me. I slowly open my eyes to a bright white light. Everything is blurry at first, but when everything focuses, I can see that I am in a room in the infirmary.

There is an aching pain in my back and multiple other places on my body. I groan and try to sit up a little, noticing the bandages covering me.

Christina and a doctor are talking near the door.

"Chris." My voice comes out cracking and my throat feels dry. I hate it.

She turns to me. "Four! You're awake!" She rushes over to my bedside, followed by the doctor.

"How did I get here?"

"Max brought you."

"Max?"

She nods. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Spencer and Peter attacked me."

"Peter?"

I nod. "Where is everybody?" I just now notice the emptiness of the room.

"Work."

"And Tobias?"

"I-I-I'm, so sorry, Four." She stutters. "He isn't back yet."

"What!" I yell. "What if something happened to him?"

"Calm down. It's not good for your wounds if you're acting like that." My doctor, his name tag says Dr Hemmings, says. **(I had to do that today)**

"I don't care! What if someone attacked him?"

"Calm down. I'm sure he's fine." Christina says, trying but failing to comfort me.

I lay back in my bed. "What if he's not?"

**Tobias' POV:**

_*the same day as his previous POV*_

Spencer.

"What do you want?" I snap, reaching for the knife I usually keep in my pocket. It's empty.

Crap.

"Did you hear about your precious girlfriend, Tobias?"

I immediately tense. "What happened to her?"

"My fellow partner in crime and I attacked her. According to what I've heard her friends say, she hasn't woken up yet." He smirks.

"YOU WHAT?" I yell.

"For all you and I know, she could be dead. Too bad you can't join her. Oh, wait. You can."

That is when the blade of a knife enters my heart.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N- I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so** **so so so so**

***54 years later***

**so so so so so sorry I haven't updates in a week. I've had such a bad writers block, every time I picked up my iPad to write, I just couldn't do anything. In the week, I wrote one paragraph. **

**Also, I've felt like I've just had so much stress and pressure to update for you guys every day, I just needed a break to relax. It helped, I think. **

**Im going to get back into my regular writing schedule now until this fanfiction is finished. I only have a few chapters left to write. **

**I just spent like the entire week watching 5SOS videos. **

**I regret nothing. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Tris' POV: **

_*a few days later*_

I am finally being released from the hellhole called an infirmary today. It gets very boring, laying in a hospital bed for a few days without being able to do anything. Doctors suck. Even though Dr Hemmings is slightly attractive, I have to admit. I shouldn't be thinking like this. I have a boyfriend who loves me and I love him. Christina should be by any minute to bring me to mine and Tobias' apartment. They don't trust letting me go alone anymore. I don't blame them. I got attacked twice.

Currently, I am alone in my room. I think Dr Hemmings has to come talk to me before Christina gets here, so I'm just waiting for him to come in. I am bored as hell right now. I really wish he would hurry.

And he does.

The door of my hospital room opens and Dr Hemmings walks in, shutting the door behind him and taking a seat next to my bed.

"Hi, Four. I have to ask you some questions before we release you and I think you'd prefer if it was before your friend comes."

I nod.

"So first, I was wondering why you have old scars on your back. The new ones will leave scars, I know that, but why do you have old ones?"

I gulp. "Do I have to answer?"

Dr Hemmings nods, biting his lip and pulling at his lip ring.

"My father." I whisper softly."

"Sorry, what was that?"

"My father." I repeat slightly louder so he will hear me this time.

Dr Hemmings' blue eyes widen. "Why did your father abuse you?"

"I don't know. He abused my mother and turned to me when she died."

"Is he a Dauntless?"

I shake my head.

"That's good. You're safe from him then."

I shake my head again. "He's come a few times since I've transferred. One time I beat the crap out of him."

"That's good. I'll get going. I assume your friend will be here soon." He says standing up to exit the room.

I nod. "Thanks Dr Hemmings."

He turns back at me. "Call me Luke. Oh, nice tattoo by the way."

Then he's gone.

I just lay in bed and stare at the celling until Christina rushes into my room. I sit up, wincing in pain at my back from the quick, sudden movement.

Four, are you okay?" Christina asks frantically.

"Yeah I'm fine. Give me a minute."

I slowly push myself off the bed. My back is very stiff (hehe no pun intended) and sore from being beaten and not moving for a few days.

Eventually, I am finally able to pull myself to my feet. As soon as I get up, though I begin to feel dizzy and I grab onto Christina's shoulder to steady myself from falling.

"You good?" Christina asks.

I nod and she helps me walk out of the room. Once we are out of the infirmary, Christina goes into fangirl mode.

"We are going to a Dauntless party tonight to celebrate you getting out of the hospital!" She squeals in my ear.

I groan. Dauntless parties mean

"SHOPPING!"

I sigh. "Do we have to?"

"Yes now let's go." She grabs my arm and drags me to the shopping part of the Pit. As we go past the tattoo parlor, Tori looks up from where she is sitting at the desk.

'Help me!' I mouth to her.

She just chuckles and shakes her head. I groan and Christina pulls me into a store that just looks like a Black Forest of dresses. She immediately begins to look for a dress.

"So, Christina," I begin. "Any word on Tobias?"

"I'm so sorry Four, but no."

I feel like everything in me has shattered. Even my hope that he's alright. "B-but it's been like two full weeks!" I stutter.

She comes around the rack of dresses she's looking at and carefully wraps her arms around me, making sure not to put pressure on my back or cuts that Peter gave me. "I'm so sorry." She whispers. "He'll be okay though."

"How can you be so sure? He said a few days and we haven't even heard from him at all! He could be hurt. Or- or d-dead." I sob.

"I'm sure he's fine. Let's just go get you home. Skip the shopping trip for today."

I nod and Christina guides me out of the store, through the Pit, to Tobias and I's apartment. When we get there, I unlock the door and Christina takes me inside. I sit down on the bed and Christina grabs two bottles of water out of our mini fridge.

"You okay?" She asks again, sitting next to me on the bed.

I don't reply. I can't. I just shake my head.

"I don't get why you've convinced yourself something bad happened to him. He probably just has something important to do in Abnegation that's taking longer then he thought it would. He's fine."

I nod, trying to convince myself that Christina is right. I wipe my tears away.

"Come on." I say. "Let's go take a walk."

She agrees and we head out to the Pit in time to notice a flash of grey and blue in the sea of black. I grab Chris' arm.

"There's Tobias' family. Let's go."

I drag Chris over to where Natalie and Caleb are. Natalie sees me and greets me with a warm smile.

"Hello, Four. How are you?"

I shrug. "Alright, I guess. What are you doing here?"

"We came to speak to Tobias." Caleb informs us.

"What? You mean he's not still in Abnegation with you?"

They both shake their heads.

"Oh no no no no no. He's not back yet."

"What?" Natalie asks. "He left to come back here days ago!"

"Oh my god." I groan and put my hands over my face. "This isn't happening. This is NOT happening!"

"Four, we have to go find him." Christina says.

I nod. "Caleb, Natalie, are you guys coming with?"

Caleb shakes his head. "I'm sorry. I have to get back to Erudite. They weren't happy with letting me have even this much time off. I can't take any more time."

"What about you, Natalie?" I ask hopefully.

"Of course. I have to make sure my son is alright."

Caleb says his goodbyes and leaves. I turn to Christina. "Go get the rest of the gang. We have to hurry."


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N- again, I am so sorry for the lack of update. I don't know why I haven't been writing as much anymore. After I finish this, I'm going to take a break. If you want to read more of my writing, my finished story is called Afire Love. (Yes, like the Ed sheeran song)**

**also, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR OVER 38K READS! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**Before you kill be because of what happens in this chapter, know that it could be much worse. **

**Last night I was reading a 5SOS fanfiction. It was a Lashton story (which is weird because I ship Muke) and at the end, Ashton died and Luke killed himself because he can't live without him. I was just sobbing by the time it finished. **

**It's okay to kill fictional characters because they're fictional, but the one thing I won't do is kill actual people that I love. It was awful. **

**I bet I felt worse finishing that then you will when you finish this. **

**#allegiantfeels**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Divergent. **

**Tris' POV:**

Five minutes later, Christina is back with Will, Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn.

"Let's go, guys. Let's check near the Abnegation tracks first." I say. Everyone agrees and we go to the train tracks outside of Dauntless.

The train comes and we all jump on. All the way to Abnegation, there is an awful and awkward silence. Christina has her face hurried in Will's shoulder. Marlene and Uriah and holding hands. So are Zeke and Shauna. Lynn is just sitting alone next to the door, watching the city pass by. As for me, I am pacing back and forth through the train car. I am so scared.

Scared that something has happened to Tobias.

Scared that he is hurt.

Scared that he is alone with no one to help him.

Scared that we are too late.

Scared that he is dead.

The train wheels squeak as the train slows down and I know that we are nearing our stop at Abnegation. Everyone stands up and we prepare to jump.

Once we are off the train, we split up into pairs. Zeke with Uriah, Will with Christina, Shauna with Lynn, and Marlene, Natalie, and I. We all head our separate directions, in hope of finding Tobias.

Marlene and Natalie follow me as I walk next to the tracks for any sign that Tobias was here, that could lead us to him.

Christina and Will go to search in the woods.

Zeke and Uriah decided to ride the train in case he got off at the wrong place.

Shauna and Lynn go to walk through the Abnegation Village to see if he is there.

We decide on a signal in case we find him. It's Christina's squeal when she finds a pair of shoes she likes when she's shopping. I'm pretty sure someone could hear it from miles away.

After about a half hour, Marlene, Natalie, and I haven't found anything. Unless our signal isn't working no one else has either. I walk over to a nearby rock and sit down on it.

"I'm scared." I admit.

Natalie sits next to me. "I think we all are, honey."

I sigh and lean in and rest my head on her shoulder. "I just want him to be okay."

Marlene begins to say something, but gets cut off by a high pitched squeal. I've gone on enough shopping trips to know that Christina found something.

"That's Christina. She's in the woods. Let's go!" I jump off the rock and run back in the direction of the woods. Marlene and Natalie follow close behind. I'm surprised Natalie can keep up, seeing she is an Abnegation woman.

I don't care, though. All I care is they found my Tobias.

I run into the woods and slow to a walk so I don't trip over any tree roots, and so I can look for where Christina and Will are.

A few minutes later, I hear a sob. I turn a little and see some movement. I jog over and see Christina wrapped in Will's arms. Sobs are escaping her lips.

"Christina?" I call. "Will?"

They turn to look at me. I am about to say something else, when I spot the body on the ground.

Deep blue, lifeless eyes are blankly staring at me. I gasp as I notice the handle of a knife sticking out of his heart. Dried blood surrounds the wound.

I collapse to my knees and start to cry. A minute later, I hear another sob. I look up to see Natalie staring at her dead son. Marlene is holding her in her arms. I can't move. It feels like I am paralyzed. I can't do anything. All I can do it sit here and cry.

All sound seems muffled, like my head is submerged underwater. Everything I see seems blurred.

I don't know how much time passes before everything comes back into focus and reality hits me hard. Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, and Lynn now have all arrived too. They all have tears threatening to spill from their eyes.

I slowly stand, dizzy from crying so hard, and I sit down next to Tobias' body. I grab his hand and hold it tightly, praying that if I squeeze it hard enough, it will send life back through him.

His hand is hold and stiff.

All I want is one more kiss, one more word, one more glance, one more.

I squeeze his hand again, praying his eyes will come back to life, his body will fill with warmth, him to come back to me. I don't know how long it takes me to realize that's not going to happen.

That he's _gone_.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N- so, yesterday, my friend decided to try something new and be nice so she wrote me Tobias' death scene in detail because mine didn't have any detail. **

**Its short. Only about 600 words, but it's amazing and I was way too lazy to write. **

**She's an amazing writer. One of my favorites (and you don't know how hard it is for me to compliment her, especially now. We are in an argument about One Direction and Dr Who right now. One Direction is obviously better). **

**I think her fanfiction account is mattsmithfangirl. You should check pout her Hunger Games Divergent crossover called The Killer Angels. It is amazing. (You can thank me for getting her to write it)**

**Also, there will be a few more chapters after this. It is not the end. Yet. **

**I think that's all. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

_*Flashback*_

**Tobias' POV:**

I hear the knife enter my chest with a disgusting squish. Definitely the weirdest thing I've ever heard. Thank god I'll never hear it again. Sadly, my life is reaching its end, and there is nothing I can do about it.

"You're never going to see your Four again, are you Tobias?" Spencer smirks as I crumple to the ground, leaves crunching underneath me.

"Why, Spencer?" My own crimson blood drips out of my mouth, and I choke a little on it. I cough and sputter until my throat is cleared. Blood soaks my hands as I clutch the area around the knife.

So much pain, so much agony.

The knife feels like a million burning needles being pressed into me one by one, so the pain endures longer. Blood spills out of my chest and is absorbed into my shirt.

"I loved you." Spencer sobs.

I'm suffering, slowly dying.

My vision is blurry, and my hearing is muffled. This is what it's like to die.

"Then you had to fall in love with that Four girl."

I try to reply, but I can't. It seems like I've lost all of my ability to speak. I squeeze my eyes shut, thinking that death could claim me faster this way. I never got to say goodbye to Tris. My Tris. I smile as I think of her smiling face as we moved into the apartment together. For a split second, I think I feel Tris' lips brush over mine, but it's just Spencer. I use all my will power to shove him off of me, and I succeed. Spencer starts talking again, but I can't hear him, I've lost my hearing. I see a bright white light over me, and my mother stands over me, her hand outstretched.

"Take my hand, Tobias." She whispers kindly.

"I can't mother, I have to see Tris again." I sob.

So much pain, so much agony.

"Tobias, my love, it's okay, take my hand."

"No, I have to see her!" I scream.

"Tobias, you're almost dead, dear. Take my hand and you'll be at peace. You can watch over Beatrice for as long as she lives, guarding her from all evil."

"Really?" I sniffle.

The pain is almost over. All I have to do is take her hand, and I'm free of this world, all my troubles left behind. But, also, I have to leave the girl I love. I never got to say goodbye. Here, I'll say my goodbye now. I'm sorry, Beatrice. I'm so, so sorry it had to end like this. I love you, and you always remember that, alright? Good, because I'll miss you like hell. I'll always watch over you. Always. I promise.

"Really. Take my hand, my dear boy, and come with me to the place where you belong."

I shakily reach my hand up, and grab my mother's hand. I have been brought into the veil of death. Everything goes black.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N- hey guys! **

**Thank you so much for almost 43K reads, and so many follows., Favorites, and reviews. You are all so amazing. Thank you. **

**Im not saying much here so PLEASE READ THE END AUTHORS NOTE**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Divergent. Veronica Roth does. I also down own the TFIOS reference/ quote. John Green owns that. I don't own anything else I mentioned and forgot either. **

**Bye and enjoy. **

**Tris' POV:**

Last night, we took Tobias' body to Max. We are holding a funeral for him today. A proper funeral.

This morning, Christina came by early and took me to get a black dress to wear. It's not much. It goes down to right above my knee and has long sleeves. It has no designs, other than a v neck. Christina got me a pair of matching black 2 inch heels to match. I managed to convince her not to make me wear any makeup. It doesn't really matter, though. I'd end up crying it all off anyway.

Natalie told me that I should say something at his funeral. He was my boyfriend, after all. Of course, I agreed. I prepared a eulogy for him last night. I couldn't sleep with the thought he will never lay next to me again and I will be forever alone.

My thoughts get interrupted by a knock on my apartment door. I get off the bed and go over to it. When I open it, Christina immediately pulls me into her arms.

"Are you okay." She asks softly.

I can't reply. I just shake my head, more tears falling out.

"I know, I know. We have to get going though, alright?"

I nod and Christina leads me out of the apartment, partly because my vision is so blurred with tears, I can hardly see where I'm going.

As we make our way down to the Pit where the funeral is being held, I notice a crowd starting to form. People really love Tobias here. Note the present tense. I will never stop loving him. Ever.

I decide to have Christina find Natalie and Caleb along with our friends in the crowd, seeing I'm shorter than 90% of the people here. After a minute of her looking, she begins to pull me over to the front of the Pit. We push our way through the Dauntless and find them. Natalie immediately hugs me and we cry into each other's shoulders. Natalie pulls back after about a minute.

"Do you have your speech ready, Four? You're the only one speaking." She asks.

I nod and the funeral starts.

Soon, I go up to talk. It feels weird. About a hundred or so Dauntless staring at me.

"Good luck, Four." Natalie whispers to me.

I take the crumpled piece of paper from out of the pocket of my dress and I unfold it carefully.

_"Hi. I'm Four."_ I begin, looking at my friends for reassurance. They all give me encouraging signs of whatever, so I continue. _"I was Tobias' girlfriend. He was the love of my life. I can't talk about our love story, so instead, I will talk about math. I am not a mathematician, but I know this: there are infinite numbers between 0 and 1. There's .1 and .12 and .112 and an infinite collection of others. Of course, there is a _bigger_ set of infinite numbers between 0 and 2, or between 0 and a million. Some infinities are bigger than other infinities. There are days, many of them, when I resent the size of my unbounded set. I want more than numbers for what Tobias got. But Tobias, my love, I cannot tell you how thankful I am for our little infinity. I wouldn't trade it for the world. You have me a forever within the numbered days, and I'm grateful."_

I go back to the others, crying.

Soon enough, the funeral is over and Tobias' ashes are scattered in the chasm. Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, Christina, Will, and I are headed back to my apartment. We walk in silence, the occasional comforting and shoes clicking on the concrete floor, but other than that, it is dead silence. That is, until a hand is clapped over my mouth. I start to struggle and notice that everyone else is in the same position as me. I notice four people dressed in black and ski masks ate holding us. We are all struggling, but it is useless.

We are all pulled into a nearby, empty room. Our hands are tied behind our backs and duct tape covers our mouthes. It is the familiar One Direction duct tape, that tells me Spencer is one of the masked dudes. Because if that, I begin to assume that Peter is here also. I have no clue who the others might be, until they take off their masks.

As I expected, Peter and Spencer stand their smirking at us. The other two men are Eric and Marcus. I start shaking at the sight of my pathetic excuse for a father. Shaking even more, actually. I was already shaking previously.

I can almost scream, but the duct tape stops me. All of my friends are in front of me. Strangely, no one is beside me.

"I bet you're all wondering why we all gathered here today." Spencer says smirking.

Of course we're wondering why they kidnapped us!

"We are here to finish off what we started when I killed Tobias."

So he's gunna kill us too?

"Yes, Beatrice. We are going to kill you guys too." Marcus smirks.

I start freaking out and struggling. Marcus immediately punches me in the temple. I collapse to the ground in pain, my vision becoming spotted with black.

"Don't even try Beatrice. You won't get out of this." Peter smirks.

"We have four people. Four guns." Eric says as they all pull a gun and a few bullets out of their belts. "Let's put the girlfriends up first."

Shauna, Christina, Marlene, and Lynn are pushed against the wall. Eric presses his gun up to Shauna's head. Marcus with Christina, Peter with Lynn, and Spencer with Marlene.

"On three. 1. 2. 3." Spencer counts down and they all pull the trigger. I try and fail to scream out for them. Their body's slump to the ground, lifeless. Silent tears are now streaming down my face even harder them I thought was humanely possible.

"Now for Zeke, Uriah, and Will." Peter orders, pushing them against the wall.

Peter lines his gun up to Will's head, Eric with Zeke, and Spencer with Uriah. Marcus stands back.

"On three." Spencer repeats. "1. 2. 3." Triggers are pulled and three bodies fall lifeless to the floor.

I feel awful. I just watched all of my friends die and there's nothing I could do about it.

"This last one is mine." Marcus orders.

Peter, Eric, and Spencer agree and Marcus turns to me and looks down where I am still laying on the cold, hard ground, unable to get up.

"You know, I'm thinking about letting you live." He says harshly, "Just so you have to live without anyone for the rest of your life. No one cares about you, you know. Your mother. She's not actually dead."

I gasp in shock.

"She's alive. She left you because she couldn't stand you. Why do you think I did what I did to you for your entire life? No one wants you, Beatrice. The only reason I'm not letting you stick around to be lonely, is I don't want to ever have to deal with you again. Goodbye, Beatrice."

Marcus raises his gun to my head. The trigger clicks and everything is blackness.

**A/N- there we have it. End of the story. I hope you liked this. Please review and let me know what you thought of it. **

**I'm going to take a few weeks of a break because school starts next week (kill me now) and I need to have a break from having to try to update for you guys every day. **

**Follow/ favorite me so you know when I post the new story. **

**Its going ring to just be a modern day Divergent story. With a twist. **

**Dun dun duuuunnnn. **

**Thank you all so much for the support. I love you guys so much. You helped me achieve more then I ever thought I would with this story. Thank you thank you thank you. **

**Also so please don't hate me for the end. **

**I'll talk to you all in a few weeks when the next story is started. **

**Thanks for everything,**

**~dauntlessquiddich**


End file.
